


Stars and Spies

by fab_fan



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Not so short anymore, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Some Fluff, Some angst, Star Wars References, it was bound to happen, x-wings are the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: “Because I get you the Intelligence your General is too inexplicably stupid to get herself.” Scylla returned the glare, “They are building a base, and it will be active soon. If you don’t send in every squadron available, they will have enough power to cut off the entire system.”Anacostia didn’t react, brown meeting blue in a battle of silent wills.“This won’t bring her back.”
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 134
Kudos: 362





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars AU. Because, it was going to happen.

“No.”

Scylla bit back a growl of frustration as she chased after Sergeant Anacostia Quartermaine. The taller woman had long strides and no patience for anything she saw as a waste of time.

She saw this as a huge waste of her time.

“This is going to happen, Anacostia.” Scylla stretched her legs as far as they could go and quickened her steps to stay at her side, “My intel is 100% accurate.”

“Nothing is 100% accurate.”

“I am.” Scylla ducked behind her as they marched through a narrow doorway, nearly colliding with a group of ragtag engineers going in the opposite direction, random tools and gadgets fumbling in their hands as they clumsily darted out of the Sergeant's way.

Anacostia turned a corner, entering the main hangar, a cadre of X-Wings idling in their bays as droids rushed to and fro, beeping and welding as their counterparts watched on.

“Ana,” Scylla slid in front of her, forcing the officer to come to an abrupt halt, “The First Order is building a base there, and if we don’t stop it, they will have a stranglehold on the entire quadrant.”

“It’s nothing more than a supply base. An abandoned depot they are scrounging for scraps while they build elsewhere.”

“They want you to think that.” Scylla snarled, “Just because Alder doesn’t listen to Intelligence doesn’t mean it’s not true. I agreed to be your eyes and ears.  _ You _ recruited  _ me _ .”

“You were about to rot in prison on Cantonica. After we had caught you trying to spy on our base on D’Qar.” She glared, “Against my better judgment and everything I ever valued, I saved you. I have yet to know why.”

“Because I get you the Intelligence your General is too inexplicably stupid to get herself.” Scylla returned the glare, “They are building a base, and it will be active soon. If you don’t send in every squadron available, they will have enough power to cut off the entire system.”

Anacostia didn’t react, brown meeting blue in a battle of silent wills.

“This won’t bring her back.”

Scylla flinched, feeling the words like a stab to the heart, unable to hide her reaction from someone she might almost call a friend, “This isn’t about that.”

Anacostia softened slightly, “We can’t go after every single shred of a rumor you hear.”

“It’s not a rumor.”

“The First Order has no reason to build a base on that planet. It is a wasteland. Nothing but bits and pieces leftover from battles fought long before either of us were wearing a uniform.” She offered the younger woman a knowing look, “It’s also Raelle Collar’s home planet.”

Scylla’s jaw ticked, “I heard it. I’ve seen the plans.”

“Do you have them with you?”

No. She didn’t. 

Anacostia nodded at her silence, “I need more to go off of than hearsay and a broken heart.”

Scylla’s hands curled into fists, “People will die.”

“There’s nothing I can do without proof. You know this. I cannot go to Alder with little more than that one of my spies thought they heard something.”

“Then, let me go there. Give me a ship, and I’ll get you all the evidence you need.”

“You’re needed here. A mission is coming up, and we don’t have any ships to spare. Not after the last battle.”

The flying sparks and zipping droids behind Scylla spoke to that.

Anacostia sighed and stepped closer, lowering her voice, “I understand that you miss her. Losing her is a loss _none_ _of us_ ever wanted. But, you cannot let it drive you to battles we cannot afford to fight. Our resources are limited. Outdated. Half the time - useless. And losing one of our best pilots, one of our best squadrons, is still impacting our ability to fight this war.” She held her gaze, “I need to know I can trust you.”

Scylla’s chin trembled as she fought to maintain her composure, “The last time you didn’t listen to me, you lost almost half your force. You lost your best defensive squadron. You nearly lost two more.”

They lost the Bellweather Unit.

“If you ignore me on this, we’ll lose everything.” Scylla ground out, “I am not letting her death be for nothing.” 

With one final glare, Scylla turned and stormed away, a wayward pilot and his droid having to jump to clear the path for her.

Anacostia watched her go, sighing to herself as she clasped her hands behind her back.

* * *

Scylla burst into her sleeping quarters, ignoring the door sliding shut behind her. She roughly shrugged out of her jacket, draping it over the back of a chair before tugging at her shirt, pulling it loose from where it had been tucked into her trousers.

She worked to quiet her mind, dark bitter thoughts creeping past her well fortified defenses. She had constructed them over years, a lifetime, but one mention of her lover, and they were crushed to the ground, obliterated with the memories of bright affectionate blue eyes and an easy grin that made her heart melt.

Her hands shook, and she pressed her fingertips to her forehead, mentally willing herself to breathe, to calm down, to think of something else. Anything else. The plans she needed to make so she could get to the Cession. How she could commandeer a ship, preferably one that could fly itself. 

Raelle had been the pilot of the two.

Which Raelle always found amusing because she said Scylla was the one who always made her feel like she was flying.

The corny charming Cession scoundrel.

Scylla took a deep breath, holding it in for a count of ten before letting it out slowly. 

Her mind ignored her attempts, instead delving into the murky depths of nightmares and dreams to play a moment Scylla had pushed far away.

_ “You’re so beautiful.” Raelle whispered against her lips, holding her close as they stood in a dark corner of the Bay, unseen by the few late night stragglers roaming around.  _

_ “You think that line is going to get me to sleep with you, Collar?” Scylla leaned back slightly, forcing the blonde’s mouth to chase after her own. _

_ “Did before.” Raelle frowned as Scylla angled her head, forcing her to miss. _

_ “Moment of weakness." _

_ “You don’t have to be strong all the time.” Raelle gripped her waist lightly, thumbs brushing back and forth. _

_ “It was fun, Raelle.” Scylla frowned, “That’s all it was. Fun and easy.” _

_ “Yeah,” Raelle nodded thoughtfully, “But, I can do more than that.” _

_ “What if I can’t?” _

_ “I’m willing to wait.” _

Her fingers curled into a fist, and she pressed her knuckles against her temple. Her gaze swept over the room, landing on the bed.

_ Scylla cuddled back into the warm body behind her, cheek pressing into the thin pillow as a comforting arm slung over her hips, hand blindly patting around until it found hers. Their fingers laced together, fidgeting and playing lazily. Scylla brought them up to her mouth, kissing the backs of Raelle’s knuckles. _

_ “What time do you need to be up?” Raelle mumbled sleepily, burrowing into the place between Scylla’s shoulder blades that served as one of her favorite sleeping spots. _

_ “A few hours.” Scylla whispered, “Need to catch a transport to Jakku.” _

_ “What’s on Jakku?” _

_ “Not sure. I’ll find out when I get there.” _

_ Raelle hummed, hugging her close, “Be safe.” _

_ “Always.” _

Scylla turned away from the bed, instead going over to the chair and small desk. She sat down, knees tapping lightly against the underside of the furniture. She reached for one of the books she kept stashed close at hand in her room. Something to fill her mind with facts and figures when she was back at base. 

She slid the first book over that she could reach and flipped it open.

It was one of Raelle’s old medical textbooks.

_ “My mama was a healer.” Raelle watched Scylla from where she was lounging on the bed, feet stretched out and elbows holding her up. “Thought for sure I’d end up a medic once I signed up.” _

_ Scylla looked up from the book she had been reading, peeking over her shoulder at the blonde, “Why didn’t you?“ _

_ Raelle shrugged, “They needed pilots. Joined up, and Anacostia told me I’d be more useful protecting lives than trying to save ‘em. It’s why I wanted on Blue Squadron. We’re defensive. Protect the base. Felt more at home doing that. Felt more right.” She grinned, “I can pretend like I’m the one protecting you and not the other way around.” _

Scylla’s hand fell to the tattered yet well kept book, fist connecting with the aged binding, blistered and bent from years of use. 

She hadn’t protected her, though.

The one time she could, and she hadn’t.

_ Alarms were ringing in every part of the base, red lights flashing like hellish strobes, causing her to nearly go deaf and blind.  _

_ Scylla raced down the corridor, bobbing and weaving past infantry and pilots alike. Her eyes panned back and forth, desperately searching for a sign of blonde braids and an orange flight suit. _

_ “Ramshorn.” a hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and redirecting her. _

_ Scylla twirled around, ready to spit out a few choice words, when she saw it was Anacostia. _

_ “We need to go. Now.” Anacostia motioned with her head and began to lead the young spy toward an evacuation transport. _

_ “Where’s Raelle?”  _

_ “Flying, or just about to.”  _

_ Scylla grimaced as an explosion sounded nearby. _

_ They were under attack. _

_ The First Order had found them. _

_ Just like Scylla told them they would. _

_ Alder hadn’t listened. _

_ Had not believed the First Order could discover her secret base. Get past her defenses based on the first war with the Empire. More than a lifetime ago. _

_ Scylla told them this was coming. The First Order was coming. _

_ Now, she was dashing through the base toward a quickly filling evacuation ship with no idea where her girlfriend was. _

_ Anacostia guided her onto a ship, swiftly moving past low level officers toward the front where Sergeant Izadora stood with General Bellweather and General Clary. _

_ The hiss of the door closing behind them echoed in the distance, and the floor beneath her feet began to rumble. _

_ “Sgt. Quartermaine.” Clary greeted her with a nod before returning to her discussion with Bellweather. _

_ Scylla turned away, walking toward the communication center as Anacostia eyed her retreating form, Izadora stepping into Scylla’s previous spot. _

_ The brunette hopped over and nodded at the communications officer manning the controls, “Blue Squadron. Patch me into Blue Squadron Leader.” _

_ The other woman shot her a look. _

_ Scylla frowned, “Either you do it, or I will.” _

_ With a roll of the eyes, the officer clicked a few buttons, “I can get us in, but we can’t communicate with them. The equipment is faulty. Was supposed to go under repair tomorrow.” _

_ “Fine.” Anything would be ok at this point. She needed to hear that Raelle was ok. _

_ A few more clicks and a scratchy staticy voice garbled out, “Blue Leader to Red Leader.” _

_ “This is Red Leader.” Abigail Bellweather’s voice was barely more than a mumble across the speakers. _

_ “I’m seeing a whole hell of a lot of Star Destroyers with canons that look like they work.” _

_ “Copy that, Blue Leader. I see the same.”  _

_ “This is Cobalt Leader.” Tally Craven chimed in, “TIE Fighters on-route. I see our transports leaving base.” _

_ “Main objective is to provide cover for the evacuees.” Abigail ordered. _

_ “Copy that. Blue Squadron will provide main cover.” Raelle spoke up, “Blue Three and Blue Six, with me.” _

_ The transmission turned to pure static as they broke through the atmosphere, the blue of the sky turning to the pitch black of space.  _

_ She could see the X-Wings and TIE Fighters engaging in battle, reds and greens shooting through the darkness and cold grey metal swooped through the empty nothingness, dodging and weaving only to explode in a glittering wave of fire.  _

_ She desperately searched for Raelle’s X-Wing. _

_ She saw one explode, shot down from behind. _

_ Then another, unable to spin out of the way of a Star Destroyer’s cannon. _

_ There were so many First Order ships.  _

_ So few of theirs. _

_ It wasn’t even going to be a fight. _

_ The pit of her stomach dropped when she saw an X-Wing appear out of nowhere, absorbing a shot directed at her ship. _

_ The X-Wing spiraled out of sight, half on fire, as they jumped to light speed. _

The door to her room whooshed open. She clenched her teeth at the unwanted intruder. A blaster clattered next to her on the desk, and she squinted warily at it. She picked it up, standing to glance at her visitor.

Anacostia lifted her chin, a cloak covering what was decidedly not her uniform, “You have five minutes till wheels up. I suggest you get your head in the game and remember how to use that thing.”

“What?”

Anacostia didn’t blink, “We’re going to the Cession. Nine minutes, let’s go.”

Scylla quickly grabbed her jacket, following after Anacostia, “You believe me.”

“No,” Anacostia pursed her lips, “but the last time I refused to believe you, we lost some of our best people. I won’t let that happen again. I’m not losing any more of  _ my people. _ ”

“Thank you.” 

Anacostia nodded at her to go into the hangar, “Moffet’s piloting. Goddess help us.” She pointed at their ship, a small shuttle that would only fit a handful of people. “Izadora is also joining us, because no one seems to understand the inherent danger this mission imposes.”

They walked up to the shuttle, quickly traversing the plank and entering to see Glory checking the controls, Izadora seated in the co-pilot's chair.

Scylla blinked at the sight.

Anacostia sighed, “All my hair will be grey soon.”

The entryway closed behind them.

Scylla stood next to Anacostia, “This isn’t because of her.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Ramshorn.” she walked off, shoulders tense as she watched Glory strike a few knobs and buttons.

Pursing her lips, Scylla shook her head. She lifted up the blaster in her hand, wondering if there was a holster on board, when she paused.

Her breath caught in her chest.

This was her parents’ blaster.

The blaster she had given to Raelle as a gift. A way to protect herself in case anything were to happen and Scylla wasn’t nearby.

The blaster Raelle promised to keep with her on every mission, no matter what, in case she ever found herself in a jam and she needed it.

Why did Anacostia have it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If a First Order base is being constructed, this could change everything. We need to focus on what is in front of us.”
> 
> Scylla took the holster, easily securing it to her belt and sliding the blaster into place, “I know. I was the one who told you it’s there.”
> 
> Neither spoke for a moment.
> 
> Hands landing on either side of her, fingers gripping the seat surreptitiously, Scylla bit the inside of her lip before asking the question that plagued her, “Why did you have Raelle’s blaster?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks asked for more. Here's more.

_Scylla ran into the command center of the base, eyes frantic as she searched for something, anything, to let her know what was happening._

_If Raelle was ok._

_“All ships have reported in and are on their way.” someone spoke up in the cluster of officers huddled around the center console in the middle of the chaos, Alder’s long braided mane standing tall amongst them._

_Reported back._

_Raelle would have called in her status before jumping to hyperspace to meet them._

_Scylla worried her lips as she looked around, wondering how long ago she had reported in._

_Damn her ship for not having working communications._

_Damn the Resistance for not having equipment that was younger than the Clone Wars._

_Damn Raelle for taking off before they could say goodbye._

_Inhaling through her nose to calm her pounding heart, Scylla spotted the giant board that always glittered with light, each spark a symbol for a ship in service, a pilot in flight._

_Her stomach dropped as she saw how blank it was._

_Empty._

_Where once there was a glittering sky of stars there now was a patch of inky blackness, darker than the deepest caves in llum._

_She froze as she stared at the spot where Raelle’s light would always shine._

_It was gone._

_Nothing._

_The entire Blue Squadron was gone._

_No._

_That couldn’t be right._

_Something was wrong._

_Another faulty piece of shit equipment that didn’t work properly._

_She slowly approached, not noticing the people buzzing around her or the voices calling out bits and pieces of information as machines turned on and devices came online, transmission coming and going at the speed of light._

_She stopped right in front of the board, and, as if in a trance, raised her hand, the tip of her forefinger hovering over the extinguished flame._

_A glove roughly grabbed her arm, dragging her back, “What are you doing?”_

_Scylla blinked, digging her heels into the floor, “Where’s Blue Squadron?”_

_“You need to leave.” The officer growled sternly._

_“Where. Is. Blue. Squadron?” Scylla tore her gaze away from the board, from Raelle’s marker, and glared at the lieutenant trying to force her to go. Force her away from finding out where her lover was._

_“Ramshorn.” Anacostia appeared beside her. She turned to the other officer and tilted her head, signaling for her to leave. The green skinned woman did so with a slight huff, marching back to where even more officers were congregating._

_“Her light’s not on.” Scylla mumbled._

_“I know.”_

_“She’s not dead.”_

_“Ramshorn…”_

_“She’s not.” Scylla grit out. “When did she call in? How long till she gets here? The board’s not working.”_

_Anacostia’s body seemed to deflate, “She didn’t call in.”_

_Scylla refused to believe her. Believe this was happening._

_It wasn’t._

_Raelle was fine._

_She was going to be back soon. Land her X-Wing and pop out with that devilish grin and effervescent blue eyes that made Scylla’s heart jump and a smile pull at her lips._

_Made this hard painful life worth living. This long cruel war worth fighting. Gave her hope when there was none to be found and offered love when it seemed as if hate was all there was._

_Made Scylla believe during the small moments she lost sight of the light._

_“We lost Blue and Red Squadrons. Total loss. Cobalt is returning two. Green has five. Yellow three.”_

_Total loss._

_Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, “No. She’s a good pilot. She’s good. She…” Her mind fought to remember the battle, remember what she saw._

_A flash._

_The X-Wing, swooping in as they jumped to lightspeed._

_The X-Wing that was hit. That spiraled._

_Was there blue insignia on it?_

_Had there been blue markings?_

_Anacostia exhaled, stepping in front of the younger woman, “I’m sorry.”_

_Scylla shook her head, her movements becoming jerkier with each breath, “No...no.”_

_“Scylla…”_

_“NO!”_

Scylla’s back slammed against her seat, the blaster in her hand clattering to the ground as the ship bumped along, evening out as they sped through a rough patch of space. She blinked, heart pounding and head aching as she came out of the memory.

Glory was piloting, grimacing as she worked to steady the shuttle. Izadora had left the co-pilot seat, now seated next to Anacostia, their heads bent close together as they conferred over a notebook in their laps.

Scylla gingerly bent over, scooping up the blaster. She laid it in her lap. It was light, small but powerful. Just like Raelle was.

Had been.

She idly traced the length of the weapon, the rough metal cool to the touch. 

Had Raelle left it behind? Somehow lost in her belongings that were recovered when a small mission returned to the abandoned base to see what could be salvaged, to see if the base was still usable?

Did Raelle forget to take it with her? Had it fallen out, somehow? 

What if Raelle needed it? What if she was lost on some planet, crashed landed and in need of help? 

Scylla closed her eyes.

She couldn’t think like this.

She needed to focus.

What-ifs did nothing. Accomplished nothing. She had to rely on what she knew. 

She held the blaster that was meant for Raelle.

They were heading to the Cession. 

Where the First Order was building a secret base.

Where Raelle was from. Her home planet. The world that shaped her into the passionate loyal woman she was today.

“We’re a few minutes out.” Glory called back, hands dancing over the controls.

Anacostia picked up her head, looking at the spy, “We need to move swiftly and decisively. Our mission is to gather proof of First Order activity. Nothing else.”

Nothing else.

Not to seek out Raelle’s family, or what was left of it.

Not to seek out Raelle, herself, if she was even there.

Scylla dropped her head back down to the blaster. 

She traced the curve of the handle, skimming along the jut of the barrel and the carved out trigger.

The DL-22 blaster pistol was small. Fit perfectly in her hand.

Had fit perfectly in Raelle’s.

_Scylla sat up on the bed, back pressed against the wall as she watched the pilot drag up her trousers over slim hips, quickly doing her belt with a healer’s dexterity._

_“Will I see you tonight?” Scylla asked, smirking at the flash of muscle and tease of supple strength when Raelle picked up her shirt and began to slip it over her head._

_“I’ll try. We got rotated to night patrols this week, and BB thinks she’s figured out how to fix the damn shield that keeps dropping.”_

_Raelle’s blaster shield had been glitching for over a week now._

_Scylla climbed off the bed, walking over and taking the jacket Raelle was about to swing around her shoulders. The brunette spun her arms around Raelle’s head, draping the garment across broad shoulders and helping Raelle slip her arms into the sleeves before straightening the lapels, “You shouldn’t be flying if your shields aren’t working.”_

_“It’s fine. I heard there aren’t any TIEs in the area.” Raelle winked at her._

_Scylla frowned, “That could change, Raelle.”_

_“If it does, I’ll handle it.”_

_That was not the answer Scylla wanted to hear. At all. She forcefully tugged on the jacket, causing Raelle to trip into her, “If your ship isn’t working, you don’t fly, Raelle.”_

_“It’s not like we have a lot of ships to spare, Scyl.”_

_Force help her. “We have more ships than we have you. Being grounded isn’t worse than flying around without any sort of defenses. Flying without your shields is dumb.”_

_“I’m fixing it.”_

_“Your BB might have an answer. That’s not fixing it, Rae.”_

_Raelle sighed, “I can’t be grounded right now.”_

_“I have to talk with Anacostia soon. I’ll meet you in the Bay after. We’ll figure out how to fix it. Even if I have to steal all the schematics in the galaxy. If we don’t, you take Abigail’s ship until yours is fixed.”_

_Raelle grinned, “I like it when you get protective.”_

_“I’m always protective of you.”_

_“Explains why I always like you.”_

_Scylla rolled her eyes._

_Winking, Raelle stepped back, turning and picking up the scratched blaster on her desk._

_“Wait,” Scylla stopped her from holstering it._

_“What?”_

_Scylla skipped around her, dropping to a crouch at the small locker near the desk and flipping the lock. The door swung open, and she reached inside, pulling out something covered in a beige sandy colored cloth. Straightening, she pulled off the cover to reveal a DL-22 blaster._

_“Nice gun.” Raelle nodded._

_“It’s yours.”_

_Raelle chuckled, “No, it’s not.’”_

_“That DH is garbage. You might as well take a spoon with you and hold it up in a fight.”_

_“Please, don’t sugar coat your views. I’m not sure how you really feel.”_

_Scylla took the pistol from Raelle and replaced it with the one in her hand, “This has more power, better aim, and won’t jam like yours does.”_

_Force forbid that the Resistance had anything that worked properly._

_Raelle inspected the weapon, turning it over, “Where’d you get it?”_

_Scylla swallowed thickly, “My parents.”_

_Raelle froze._

_Scylla’s face twitched with the feelings that always bubbled up when she thought of her mom and dad, “Before they died...before they were killed, they gave me that blaster. Wanted me to be safe. No matter what. They both taught me how to shoot it. Clean it. Take care of it. How to take care of myself.”_

_It was the last thing her parents gave to her, besides a chance at surviving. At life._

_It was the only thing she had of them, the only tangible reminder of the two people who raised her, loved her, knew her, besides the necklace hanging under her shirt._

_“Scyl,”_

_“It will keep you safe when I can’t. I need to know you’re safe.”_

_Raelle holstered the gun, giving it a brief look before cupping Scylla’s face and bringing her in for a kiss, “Thank you.”_

_Scylla wrapped her hands around Raelle’s wrists, “I need you to stick around, Collar.”_

_“That’s the plan.” She kissed her again, “Can’t leave you alone with BB. Who knows what you two’d get up to.”_

_“Fixing your X-Wing, most likely.”_

_Raelle kissed her forehead gently, “Get some breakfast, I’ll see you soon.”_

_“You, too.”_

_She held her lips there, “I’m not going anywhere, Scyl. I promise.”_

Scylla felt the weight of Anacostia’s presence as she sat down beside her, “I need to know where your head’s at.”

Scylla scoffed silently. Where her head was at. She wanted to know what Scylla was going to do. If she was going to blindly listen and play the docile foot soldier.

“You know where my head is at.” Scylla replied evenly, not looking at her. Her mouth tilted as a holster appeared in front of her.

“If a First Order base is being constructed, this could change everything. We need to focus on what is in front of us.”

Scylla took the holster, easily securing it to her belt and sliding the blaster into place, “I know. I was the one who told you it’s there.”

Neither spoke for a moment.

Hands landing on either side of her, fingers gripping the seat surreptitiously, Scylla bit the inside of her lip before asking the question that plagued her, “Why did you have Raelle’s blaster?”

Anacostia didn’t respond.

Scylla’s fingers dug into the metal, nearly cutting dents in the unyielding hardness, “She always carries it on her when she has a mission. Always. It’s part of her equipment check.”

Raelle always carried out an inspection of herself and her ship before take-off. It was drilled into her so much sometimes Scylla heard her listing off steps in her sleep. Once, while so exhausted she couldn’t keep her eyes open, Raelle had stumbled into Scylla’s quarters, mumbling off checkpoints and thinking she was collapsing into the cockpit of her X-Wing instead of Scylla’s arms.

Scylla had participated in an imaginary flight to Dantooine that night.

But, Raelle always went through the steps.

One of those steps was making sure her blaster was within reach.

“Collar gave it to me.”

The metal creaked under Scylla’s fists.

Anacostia stared straight ahead, “She was running to her squadron. They were about to take-off. She saw me and gave me the blaster.”

“Why?” Why would Raelle do that? 

Her look said more than her words, “She wanted you to have it.” She paused. Then, “She wanted me to find you and get you on my evac ship with the other officers.”

Scylla rocked slightly as she tried to understand the words swirling around her.

Raelle gave Anacostia the blaster. _Her blaster_. For Scylla.

She gave Scylla back her blaster.

Told Anacostia to get Scylla on Anacostia’s ship. The officers’ ship.

A ship that would have been protected at all costs.

“She knew she was going to die.” Scylla whispered.

“She knew that you would be safe.” Anacostia corrected. “She could focus on what she needed to if she knew you were with me.”

Fingers, shaking so much she barely had control over her own movements, pressed against her temple, against the spot right over her brow.

The spot Raelle had kissed that morning what felt like so long ago when they woke up in each other’s arms. Before Raelle jogged off to help with the routine maintenance her team’s ships were undergoing that day. Because, Raelle might not be a healer, but she was damn sure going to fix her own ship, because half the maintenance crew were nothing more than Nerf Herding conduit worms, according to Abigail Bellweather. Or, at least, the one who tried to fix Raelle’s X-Wing and ended up rerouting the entire electrical circuit so the controls stopped working in the middle of a patrol.

Chin quivering, Scylla pursed her lips, “If she’s there, I’m not leaving without her.”

“Ramshorn…”

“I’m not leaving her.” Scylla spat. She inhaled sharply, her entire being quaking as she stretched for control, “I don’t know how she made it there, but, if she did, I’m taking her home.” 

If she found any shred of proof or information about Raelle, she would take this ship to the farthest reaches of space to find her.

Anacostia sat back, “You’ve been searching for her since the battle.”

“Someone has to.” 

“She was killed while doing her duty. While providing protection for the evacuation.”

Scylla’s throat scratched at the raw words ripped from her vocal chords, “If the Republic listened to us, the First Order wouldn’t be in power. If the Resistance listened...if Alder listened...we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Loss is a terrible thing. But, it is part of war.”

“Raelle’s not lost. I just need to find her.” 

“You sound like her.” Anacostia breathed, “Collar was always ready to dive head first into something, plans and protocol be damned. Don’t make the mistake of ruining everything because you stopped controlling your emotions.”

Scylla looked at her, voice haunted, “I am more in control of my emotions than I have _ever_ been. If I wasn’t, neither this fleet nor the First Order would exist anymore.”

With that, she stood up, making her way to the co-pilot's seat.

They were about to enter the Cession atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cession.
> 
> An outer planet that rarely filled the minds of those in power nor touched the tips of their tongues. It painted the thinness of their lips even less so. A planet that many never cared about. Never dreamed of or worried for. Never even knew existed. A planet no one wished to visit or call their own. 
> 
> A planet neither the New Republic nor the First Order had shown much interest in.
> 
> Until now.

The Cession.

An outer planet that rarely filled the minds of those in power nor touched the tips of their tongues. It painted the thinness of their lips even less so. A planet that many never cared about. Never dreamed of or worried for. Never even knew existed. A planet no one wished to visit or call their own. 

A planet neither the New Republic nor the First Order had shown much interest in.

Until now.

Dust and sand kicked up around the small group as they stood at the base of the ship, clouding their vision in the already hazy fog of muted yellows, oranges, and browns. Scylla wrapped a scarf around her nose and mouth, blocking out the bits of dirt that threatened to choke her lungs and already clung to her lashes, coating her face in a layer of reddish brown soil. She squinted up into the sky, noting the way the twin suns hovered overhead, forcing their dull brilliance to converge in a mess of dreary desolate light. Her eyes drifted back down, scanning the horizon.

Nothing but emptiness met her stare. No bustling cityscapes or hurried military installations greeted her. No rush of people or an unending stream of clones and droids. This wasn’t the lush forests of Endor nor the whimsical skies of Cloud City. 

No, this was the Cession. 

Like warped trees, debris and leftover parts, some scarred from blaster strikes, some craggily and cutting from the harsh elements and an even harsher downfall, littered the land in place of any form of plant life. Some pieces as small as the palm of Scylla’s hand, others the size of the beings about to march forward, the twisted and tangled scraps of metal laid dormant, a silent eerie graveyard for a time now long since past.

“What happened here?” Glory whispered in hushed awe, shifting to stand beside Scylla. Her curious gaze took in the sights, hand coming up to cover her mouth as another invisible twirl of sand blasted into their faces, as if the planet was trying to strike back against the unwelcome intruders. 

Scylla swallowed, mouth twitching beneath the cover of her scarf as she tried to envision Raelle living her. Growing up amongst the desolate destruction. A small girl, blonde hair braided and greyish blue eyes filled with curious mirth, lips dipping between smirk and seriousness, clambering over the wreckage, sprinting between torn apart doors, sweating under the heat of the dual suns, dirt covering her hands and face. Nimble fingers, scratched and sliced from unforgiving and brutally sharp piles of junk, sifting through, discovering useful tools and perfect pieces to be played with later on when the suns disappeared and the darkness provided her a moment to pretend.

Pretend she did not live on this planet. A place where the Empire left a trail of death and ruin during the last war. A place that the New Republic abandoned, left for dead, didn’t care enough about to waste their time or resources on because it was a distant useless planet with no value to those who took up positions of power and prestige. Pretend her father wasn’t toiling away, working himself to nothing and yet still unable to provide his family with more than mere a pittance of provisions. Where families lived and died amongst the reminders of a war they did not choose but for which they paid for every day of their short hard lives.

“Listen up,” Anacostia spoke sternly. She stepped in front of the young women, Izadora at her shoulder. “This is a quick mission. Our objective is to discover if there is any information or evidence of First Order activity. In and out. Nothing more. Understood?”

Her brown eyes bore into Scylla, the silent message clear.

“Yes, ma’am.” Glory piped up, standing tall, shoulders automatically pulling back and her spine stiff.

Scylla glanced at the officer, a slight quirk of a brow and tilt of her head projecting an acknowledgement and rejection all in the tiniest of movements. 

She knew there was activity.

She didn’t need to find any other proof.

She needed to find Raelle.

“Ramshorn,” Anacostia began to warn, but she was cut off as Scylla wordlessly pushed past her, shoulders clipping as the younger woman strode forward.

Anacostia let out a sigh, spinning and grabbing her by the upper arm, “You need to be smart here, Ramshorn.” she intoned quietly. “Do not do something foolish.”

Scylla shrugged her off, “Like ignoring Intelligence because it doesn’t fit into whatever fantasy supports my staying in power?” 

Like General Alder.

Like the New Republic.

Before Anacostia could reply, Scylla was gone, striding into the forest of obliteration.

The other three soon followed her, but she ignored them, focused solely on her surroundings. On the sound the gravel made as it whistled in the grasp of the wind through the jagged openings in the dented broken metal. The way the suns glinted off the distant horizon, shady shapes and indistinguishable forms like mirages that wavered and changed as she blinked.

This was who the New Republic claimed to have formed to serve. The people of the galaxy who suffered under the Empire. Many bought into the propaganda. Believed the successor to the once formidable Senate would help all those who were harmed by the Empire. Those who bore serious losses.

Few knew the truth. The New Republic was weak. Waffled between sending aid to planets already rich and thriving and acting as if their legislative bodies needed time to deliberate the best course of action. Years worth of deliberation. Lifetimes.

A voice that sounded much like her lover tickled the back of her mind, a burst of warmth and tender comfort as it spoke, causing Scylla’s eyelashes to flutter and her jaw to clench.

_Raelle stood near her X-Wing, tool in hand as BB rolled around at her feet, beeping and glaring at the burn marks along the nose of the ship. Blues eyes glanced at Scylla, hands juggling the wrench while Raelle chewed on her bottom lip before offering the brunette a shrug._

_“No one cares about the Cession. The Empire...went after whatever we had and then planned to destroy us. We didn’t have anything to fight back with. Nothing like the Rebellion.” she spun the tool in her hand, looking down at it. She turned back to the ship, “They tried to fight. The Rebellion did show up. Huge battles. My pop’d tell me about them when I was a kid.” She fiddled with a panel, “The Empire saw us as nothing. The Rebellion saved us, though. In the end.”_

_Scylla stood up from the stool she was perched on watching the pilot fix her ship, wetting her lips as she searched for the right words to say. To tell her that she knew what it was like to come from nowhere. To have the Empire want her family dead. To have the Republic not care...or worse. Be the same as the Empire._

_Sensing her near, Raelle peeked over her shoulder, a small sad grin showing, “The New Republic didn’t care. Abandoned us after the last battle. Left and never came back. Waste of time. Resources. Something like that.”_

_“Why are you here?” Scylla raised a questioning hand, “You’re fighting for the very people who turned their backs on you.”_

_Raelle exhaled, “Sometimes, when I was little, and my pop would tell me stories about the big battles fought overhead by the Rebellion...I’d imagine them flying back in.” She tapped the wrench against her ship, “X-Wings swooping down and bringing us help. Bringing us something.” She bit her lip, “The Empire will always hate us. Use us and spit us out. Want us dead because we don’t follow and don’t have anything. Nobodies with nothing. Maybe it’s childish and stupid, but I...I guess I still have a bit of hope that the Republic, the Rebellion...Resistance would come back. That they didn’t really abandon us, it just took a bit of time to return.”_

Scylla refocused her eyes as Glory sidled up beside her, uniform pulled up as a makeshift mask against the elements, the cloth barely covering her mouth, let alone her nose.

Scylla barely cast her a glance, skipping around a large ripped apart engine from what looked to be an old TIE fighter.

“Warm weather, isn’t it?” Glory spoke friendly, conversationally, “The wind was a bit rough for landing.”

Scylla ignored her.

“I noticed your blaster earlier. It’s a DL-22, right?”

Scylla started to walk faster.

Glory cleared her throat, hands anxiously clapping in front of her, mask slipping down and off her face. She finally blurted out after a moment, “How do you know?”

Scylla frowned, carefully vaulting over a wall of debris, the leather of Raelle’s old gloves protecting her palms from the blade like edges and the pack on her back jostling lightly.

Glory bounced over, landed gracelessly behind her and rushed to catch up, “About Raelle?”

Scylla stopped.

Spinning on her heels, she locked her attention on the pilot, “What?”

Glory fidgeted before rising to her full height, “You think Raelle is alive...why? How?”

Why?

Why did she think her lover was out there, waiting for her?

How did she know that Raelle was still breathing, still moving, still warm and real and with them?

Scylla took in the other girl. The way the uniform fit across her chest and arms. The same uniform Raelle used to wear. The blaster strapped to her side, much like the one Raelle had before Scylla gave her the one now holstered at her own hip. A sense of optimism that only appeared within Raelle late at night, when they were curled in each other’s arms and would quietly dream about futures without dreaded patrols and fearful fights.

She thought of a beautiful blonde with a charming grin and lilting drawl that drew her in with an offer to walk her back to her room. A woman that Scylla thought she could use as a mark but turned out to steal her heart before Scylla could even recognize that she was lost forever, her life, her soul, now in Raelle’s hands. The pilot who she would give everything for. Fight for. Die for. Believed in when she believed in nothing else. 

“I just do.” Scylla finally answered. “I can feel it.”

Glory nodded. She inhaled deeply before speaking, “They were my friends. Tally. Abigail. Raelle. Tally and I grew up together. Same planet. Same compound. She was my best friend. My family.” Her words trembled, “Raelle was always nice to me. Would sometimes sit with me during meals or walk through simulations. We flew together a couple times before she was assigned fully to Blue Squadron. We trained together. She was really good. Talked about being a medic sometimes.”

Scylla’s lip quivered, and she pressed her mouth shut tightly to hold whatever was bubbling up inside back. To not lose any form of control. To not give in to the sadness that hovered like a ghost inside of her.

“She was funny.” Glory continued. “She talked about you. When you were gone. Tally and Abigail would tease her, and she wouldn’t say anything about you. Told them to back off. Could even get grouchy. Grumpy. But, sometimes, when it was quiet or just us, she’d mention you. Say you were smart. That you were beautiful. Bragged about all these things you could do, that you had done. How you found information that kept us safe, kept us fighting. Said you would go places after the war was over. The both of you. Together. That she knew you had a reputation around base, but it wasn’t all true. You were...are...a good person. She didn’t really say it, but it was clear that she really cared about you. Loved you.” Her gaze drifted off, “If I thought Tally was out there, if I knew somehow that she was still alive, I’d do everything I could to find her, too.”

Scylla dipped her head, “Tally was a good person.”

“So was Raelle.”

The crunch of boots broke the hushed moment, Anacostia and Izadora approaching swiftly. Scylla gave Glory a quick nod before setting off again, doing her best to not think about exploding X-Wings and extinguished lights on a tracking board.

Adjusting the pack looped around her back, Scylla marched, kept her eyes forward, senses on alert for anything out of the ordinary, anything to alert her to danger or...hope. Memories threatened to overtake her mind, block out her senses and vision until all she saw, all that surrounded her, was the gentle touch and soothing tone of the Cession that she loved.

_“We lived in this valley,” Raelle whispered, skin still slick with sweat, lips bruised from hundreds of kisses, a tender wisp of purple and blue dotting her neck where teeth and tongue had tasted the beat of her pulse over and over. Her head rested comfortably upon Scylla’s chest, her hand idly tracing across bare skin, mapping each freckle and mark like a journey through the stars. “There were all these cliffs around. I’d skip out on my schooling to go climb them. About broke my neck five times. But, when I got to the top, it was worth it. I’d explore. There were all these crashes from the war. I’d find these little things I’d stuff into my pockets - odds and ends, nothing worthwhile - but, when I’d get home, and after my pop’d have words about me skipping my lessons again, I’d take them out and try to fix them. Make whatever it was work.” She chuckled under her breath, “Now that I think about it, not sure if my pop was mad I skipped lessons or that he thought I’d break my neck climbing.”_

_“I’m glad you didn’t, I quite like your neck,” Scylla leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “My little rebel.” She gently caressed Raelle’s shoulder, fingertips trickling up to run across a messy braid, the once tightly spun hair loose and spent._

_Raelle rolled her eyes at the joking tone, lifting her head up to capture her gaze, “Says the girl who tried to sneak on base.”_

_“Heard there was a pretty pilot around. Thought I’d check it out, see if the rumors were true.”_

_“Here I thought you liked getting caught.”_

_“If you’re doing the catching.”_

_Raelle leaned up, pecking her lips, “Might need to tighten up patrols, then. With a spy around, can’t be too careful.”_

_“Think you can catch this spy?”_

_Raelle shifted, rolling on top of her, nose nudging the apple of her cheek, “Not too sure. Might have to secure this area. Do a very thorough search.”_

_Scylla gasped as deft fingertips swept along her hips and up her sides, “Very thorough. Wouldn’t want you to miss something. I heard this spy can be quite tricky.”_

_“Very tricky. Might need to stay behind, set up base here.”_

_“Not leave until you find her?”_

_“Even after. Can’t let this one out of my sight. Who knows what she’ll do.”_

_Scylla ran her hands up her back, linking her fingers behind Raelle’s neck, “Think you can get her to stay with you? Not try to escape?”_

_“Don’t know. Worth a try.” She kissed her temple, “She’s always worth a try. She’s worth everything.”_

_Scylla made sure she was looking into Raelle’s eyes, “I believe you can.” She caressed her face, voice a broken confession, “You already have.”_

A faint buzz overhead hit Scylla’s ears like the roar of an engine. She immediately fell to the ground, dragging Glory down with her as she hooked her hand in her jacket. 

“What?” Glory mumbled, flailing as dirt filled her mouth.

“Shhh,” Scylla looked over at Anacostia and Izadora, motioning for them to do the same. The officers instantly were on their bellies, crawling towards them. The four crept over to an abandoned shell of a ship, another TIE Fighter, and hid from view.

“What is it?” Anacostia asked, surveying the landscape.

Scylla brought a finger to her mouth, signaling for quiet.

The faint buzz grew louder.

Then, as if the skies opened up and an invisible hand dropped them like dice onto a table in the Canto Casino, a cadre of TIE Fighters zoomed out of nowhere, breaking through the planet’s atmosphere and darting down, tight formation filled with strict military precision.

“Oh my god.” Glory breathed out.

Scylla smacked a hand over her mouth, eyes tracking the ships as they flew. The formation glided along, seeming to be in no hurry. Specks of dirt and tiny pebbles vibrated beneath the group’s bodies, the air shivering as the ships sliced through the air like lightsabers through iron, each cut and stab followed by a haunting sharp shriek. The fighters crisscrossed, turning so as to roam over the wreckage before, with a burst of speed, zipping off and out of sight.

Anacostia and Scylla looked at each other.

“TIE Fighters in the middle of nowhere that the First Order doesn’t care about, huh?” Scylla spun onto her knees, creeping out from behind the cover to check if it was clear.

There was no one in sight.

Anacostia’s tone was serious, “This is a flagrant disregard for agreed upon boundaries set between the New Republic and the First Order. War ships are not meant to be in this area.”

Scylla scoffed, “Since when has the First Order listened to the New Republic? They’re here. They’ve been here.” Climbing to her feet, she ducked and dodged, jumping from one piece of wreckage to the next, staying out of sight, until she found herself at the edge of a cliff, the rocky rugged terrain ending with a steep drop.

_“There were all these cliffs around. I’d skip out on my schooling to go climb them. About broke my neck five times. But, when I got to the top, it was worth it. I’d explore. There were all these crashes from the war.”_

“Ramshorn?” Anacostia asked mutely. 

Scylla carefully, slowly, fell to her knees and crawled forward.

A cold thread of dread weaved along her spine, roping around each vertebrae until the frozen chill turned her bones into ice.

She had a bad feeling about this.

A very bad feeling.

When she finally reached where the land abruptly ended without warning, she bit back a gasp, teeth gnashing together and gloved fists digging into the crusty ground.

The sharp intake of air behind her alerted her to the fact that her companions saw it too.

There, at the base of the cliffs, nestled in the valley, was a solid grey and black building, the sunlight reflecting off the pristine metal, large enough to fit an entire fleet of ships. Droids and machines working at one end alluded to construction still not yet being complete. 

It would be bigger. More imposing. More powerful. 

One of the biggest on this side of the galaxy.

One of the biggest the Resistance had ever seen.

Vehicles filtered back and forth, the last of the TIE Fighters they had seen before careening down and into an opening in the side of the massive complex, disappearing from view as it landed. Miniature figures marched in formation along the perimeter, speeder bikes zipping around them. The land was eerily flat beneath the movement. As if the roughness had been pulverized and smoothed over. The once imperfect planet reformed and reshaped into what the First Order wanted. The red of the First Order’s symbol was visible even from there. A warning. A message to all who entered.

Scylla reached into her pack, pulling out her pair of macrobinoculars. She brought the viewfinder to her face, unconsciously adjusting the settings to zoom in and focus on the movement below. 

The miniature figures were stormtroopers. Their distinct armor standing out as they moved about, rifles in hand and helmets making them all look the same, an indistinguishable mass of ghoulish force.

The view slipped along, searching, seeking.

Finding.

There, amongst the gleaming new construction, were piles of debris.

Remnants of homes. Houses. 

A town.

Unease filling her gut, she felt something poke at her chest, guiding her gaze, tickling her mind and bringing forth the outline of an idea. Instincts tugging at her, she returned her gaze to the building itself, and her hands began to tremble. A transport vehicle, the black a stark contrast to the yellow and oranges around it, the red clay that clung to its treads, rolled to a halt near an entrance. The ramp slowly lowered, the hiss almost palpable as steam rose along the edges. 

A line of individuals, chained together by their hands and feet, shuffled off.Their clothes were tattered, heads bent down and faces unseen. Some limped. Others seemed to favor one side or had arms that hung awkwardly at angles that were not quite right.

Prisoners.

Scylla lowered her macrobinoculars, her voice sounding dead even to her ears, “It’s not just a base. It’s a prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go, Ramshorn. We’re done here.”
> 
> “No, we aren’t.” Scylla bit back. 
> 
> “Ramshorn.”
> 
> “I’m not done here.” Scylla spun around, pinning her with a glare that was colder than all of Hoth. “There are prisoners down there.” she breathed heavily, chest rising and falling heavily with each pant. 
> 
> Anacostia returned her glare, words stern, “She’s not down there.”
> 
> “You don’t know that.”

_ She leaned her shoulder against the wall, hanging back in the shadows as General Alder stood at the center of the room, all eyes on her. Well, all eyes except Scylla’s. _

_ She knew what the General was going to say. The way she would twist the Intelligence Scylla had fought to obtain into little more than scraps of rumor and hearsay. Pretend like it wasn’t as important as it was. As if Scylla hadn’t almost lost her head to a stormtrooper’s wild shot in the pursuit of information.  _

_ Her body pushed further into the wall, arms crossing tightly over her chest in irritation as the dark haired woman stood proudly in front of her troops, almost gleeful, smug, in the attention. _

_ She would get them all killed, by her stupidity or the First Order’s might, Scylla didn’t know which, but they were careening towards it.  _

_ She snorted quietly to herself, chewing on her bottom lip, jaw twitching. The First Order was getting stronger. More established. Taking over more and more outposts. The Republic was weak, hiding their heads in the proverbial sand, unwilling to see what was right in front of them. That everything the galaxy had fought and died for, the war against the Empire, would soon be nothing but a footnote in history, a moment of turmoil in the dictatorship’s reign. _

_ Alder, one meant to be leading the Resistance, the beacon for those who saw what was coming and chose to stand and fight against it, was unable to see past her own hubris to recognize the danger at their front door. _

_ Sometimes, Scylla didn’t know why she stayed. Why she tried. Fought and bled and cared. _

_ Her blue eyes swept around the room. _

_ And landed on a blonde, splayed out in a chair, notebook in her lap but focus clearly not on the officers congregating before her. _

_ As if feeling the brunette’s stare, Raelle peered over her shoulder, frowning before she spotted her girlfriend. Her light blue eyes lit up like the stars, and her frown transformed into a grin, eyes crinkling. She playfully rolled her eyes, tilting her head in commiserating boredom. _

_ And, with one look, Scylla remembered why she stayed. Why she tried. Why she fought and bled and cared. _

_ Because she was in love. _

_ She had hope. _

_ When Alder began to speak, voice droning on, Scylla tuned her out, already knowing what to expect. She watched Raelle instead. Noticed the way she fiddled with the tiny booklet, fingers tapping the edges and pen twirling. The way she would glance at Abigail or Tally when their squadrons were mentioned. The way she sat up when Blue Squadron came up, her face suddenly morphing into outright seriousness, her fellow pilots surrounding her, ready to jump at her command, unspoken loyalty to Blue in their every movement, every breath. _

_ When Alder finally called the meeting to a close, strutting off to confer with one of her aides, Raelle slipped between the different soldiers and rebels, darting around the chairs and up the handful of steps to where Scylla lingered. _

_ “Hey,” Raelle breathed out, reaching her. _

_ “Hi,” their hands automatically linked, unconsciously drawn together as if an invisible string were tied to their wrists, pulling until they touched. _

_ “You ok?” Raelle’s eyes traced her face, slowly drinking in every inch of her, “Did you just get back?” _

_ “Yeah,” she smirked, “can’t you smell the sweet scent of Cornet City?” _

_ “Here I thought you forgot what a shower was.”  _

_ “Maybe I was waiting for someone to join me. Conserve resources. Help me touch those hard to reach places.” _

_ Raelle lightly touched her temple, carefully pressing against the outline of a bruise, “How bad, Scyl?” _

_ Scylla grasped her wrist, “I’m fine.” _

_ Raelle pursed her lips, concern mixed with a twinge of anger starting to color her gaze, a haze that dimmed yet sparked the dusty blue, “You shouldn’t be out there alone.” _

_ “I work better that way.” Scylla squeezed, “I’m fine, Raelle. I promise. We both know I’m a better fighter than half the people here...including you. I can handle it when things get a little rough.” _

_ Raelle sighed, cupping her cheek, “You know I’ve got your back, right? No matter what. If you ever need backup, I’m there. All of Blue Squadron is.” _

_ “An entire squadron of X-Wings at my disposal. Don’t tempt me with such power.” Scylla teased, but her words trembled as her heart skipped a beat, giving away the feelings hidden behind the playfulness she tried to exude. _

_ Raelle tenderly kissed her forehead, “You’ve always had all the power, Scyl. We both know that.” _

_ “Rae,” a voice cleared behind the couple.  _

_ Raelle reluctantly peeked over her shoulder. Byron, otherwise known as Blue Three, stood a foot away, an apologetic smile in place. _

_ Raelle gave him a nod before focusing back on Scylla. _

_ “You have to go.” Patrols had been doled out, and Raelle was on rotation. _

_ “I’ll see you in a few hours.” _

_ “I’ll wait up.” She didn’t release her hold, “How are your deflector shields holding up?” _

_ Raelle didn’t respond, giving her a quick kiss before stepping back, breaking free of her grasp. _

_ “Raelle, are your shields still working?” Scylla reached out, but Raelle danced out of reach. _

_ “It’s fine, Scyl. Go to the infirmary and get some ice for that bruise. Take the pain meds if you get a headache.” _

_ It wasn’t fine. _

_ If it was, she wouldn’t be walking away like that. _

_ Scylla knew how to avoid conversations she didn’t want to have and deflect from topics she refused to discuss. _

_ Raelle was playing with a professional. _

_ Scylla rushed after her, snagging the back of her flight suit and spinning her around, “Raelle.” _

_ “It’s fine, I promise.” assured Raelle. “BB is on it.” _

_ “If those shields aren’t working, and you get one hit, you’re done, Raelle. You’re not coming back.” Scylla’s stomach churned, dread making her feel ill.  _

_ The thought of Raelle not coming back...she couldn’t even fathom it. Her mind outright rejected it. _

_ “Hey, I’m always coming back to you, Scyl.” _

_ “Raelle,” _

_ Raelle kissed her, stealing the words from her mouth with a sweet press of her lips. As they parted, their foreheads pressed together, “I know there’s things Alder isn’t telling us. Things you know. I know how important you are. How important what you do is.” She swallowed thickly, “And trust that I am always going to do everything I can to be where you are. I can fly my ship, and no matter what’s out there...no matter what you know...remember I love you, and that’s all I need to get me back to you.” Her words brushed against Scylla’s lips, vows that tasted of honesty and loyalty, “You’re not alone anymore. Nothing can change that.” _

_ “You can’t make promises like that,” Scylla whispered brokenly, trembling hands wrapping around Raelle’s back, gripping the thin fabric of her suit.  _

_ She’d lost her parents. _

_ She’d lost her planet.  _

_ She’d lost everything before. _

_ And, now they were at war. _

_ Raelle could be gone in an instant. _

_ “I can promise that I will do anything to be with you. That I will always love you.” _

_ Scylla sniffed, fighting back the sting of tears, “I love you, too.” _

_ “I’ll see you in a few hours.” _

“We need to get down there.”

“No, Ramshorn.”

Scylla lowered her macrobinoculars, quickly shoving them into her pack, “There must be a way down nearby. A path locals take. The First Order would’ve paved their own path or only used non land based transports to get up here.” She looked around, squinting into the dual suns as the dusty dull landscape seemed to go on forever, jagged cliff edge melding into the horizon. 

“Ramshorn!” Anacostia barked. “We have confirmation that the First Order is performing unauthorized and unsanctioned activity here. That is the  _ only _ reason we came here for. Our mission is complete.”

Scylla ignored her, crouching down to peer along the crumbling rocky ledge.

“Moffett, Izadora, prepare to go back to the ship.” Anacostia ordered. “Ramshorn, now.”

Scylla crept along trying to see if there was a hidden clue denoting a trail of some sort.

How had Raelle climbed up there as a child?

She tried to think back, closing her eyes as she fought to remember their conversation. Every word her girl spoke. 

She forced herself to not think about how Raelle looked as she told her about her childhood. The way her own chest ached for the younger woman.

The way she wished to kiss her.

The way she still wished to kiss her. Hold her. See her. Be near her.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she roughly shook it off.

“Let’s go, Ramshorn. We’re done here.”

“No, we aren’t.” Scylla bit back. 

“Ramshorn.”

“ _ I’m _ not done here.” Scylla spun around, pinning her with a glare that was colder than all of Hoth. “There are prisoners down there.” she breathed heavily, chest rising and falling heavily with each pant. 

Anacostia returned her glare, words stern, “She’s not down there.”

“You don’t know that.” Scylla shook her head, “Even if she’s not, someone might know something.”

“Our mission is done. This was never a rescue operation. We are not equipped to do anything other than our stated objective - discover if there is proof to back your Intelligence. We have that. We need to return to base and inform General Alder of our findings. We can then prepare an operation to address this new development.”

“New development.” she snorted. “I told you this was here. I told you the First Order had a base on the Cession.” Her words shook, “You did nothing. General Alder ignored it. Like she always has. Like when I told her that the First Order was close to our base.” She stepped up to Anacostia, words spitting out like blaster fire, “I told you all they would attack, and  _ no one listened _ .”

Anacostia stood tall, not wavering under the rageful scrutiny, “Your plan is little more than a suicide mission. We do not have the weapons or the numbers to do anything here.” She lowered her voice, “I understand your anger. I do. You need to control it. You are going to get yourself killed, Scylla.”

“If you won’t go, fine. I will.” 

“If the First Order captures you, you risk both alerting them to us knowing this is here and will be signing your own death certificate.”

“I won’t get caught.” 

Anacostia exhaled, “I never pegged you as the one to lose control of her emotions. Of your ability to  _ think _ .”

That had always been the temperamental Cession.

“I never thought you would allow Raelle to be sent to die.” Scylla shot back. Her lips pressed together, a thin line turning from pale pink to translucent, “I have not lost control over anything. I watched Raelle be sent out there to protect us with no help...no hope. Her entire squadron is gone because you all refused to listen to me. I am not going to stand back and let it happen again. Someone has to know something, and I am going to find out what it is.”

“I’ll go.” Glory piped up, raising her hand.

Anacostia turned to glare at her, “No.”

Glory looked at Scylla, eyes nervous but not giving up, “Raelle is my friend. If there’s a chance she’s alive, I want to help. Or if we can get information.”

“Absolutely not. We need you to pilot the ship back to base.” Anacostia growled. “We have already wasted precious time. The sooner we get back to base, the sooner we can return with appropriate forces.” She shook her head, “I understand the General did not react to your Intelligence about the base, Ramshorn, but myself and Sgt. L’Amara have both seen it.”

“The General will listen to our evidence.” Izadora chimed in. “But, we must leave quickly.” She turned to Scylla, “I understand your pain and frustration. But, Anacostia is correct. We will only hurt ourselves by staying. We can do more good by reporting back and regrouping.”

“Go,” Scylla angled her head, “I’m staying.”

“She’s gone, Scylla.” Anacostia tried one last time. “You need to accept that.”

“No, she’s not.” Scylla’s chin quivered, “I don’t have to accept anything. Every piece of Intelligence I have given you has been correct. Almost every single time you all ignored it. You refuse to see what is right there. Clear as day. You say she’s gone? The  _ Resistance _ has been  _ wrong _ every single time before. Why should I believe you now, when I’m the one who has always been right? Raelle is out there, and I am going to find her. I am not abandoning her like the Republic did. Like the Resistance has. I won’t. I am going to find her and bring her home.” She stepped back, visibly straining for control, “Go. I’m better off working alone, anyways. I can more easily move around without you.”

“We are not leaving you behind.” Anacostia spoke, voice unrelenting, yet a tiny spark of concern in her gaze, worry tugging at the corner of her eye.

“It’s my choice.” Another step back, “I’m choosing Raelle.”

“Rams…”

Scylla’s hand sliced through the air, raised palm silencing Anacostia. 

Something.

What.

Scylla’s head swiveled around.

She had heard something.

Felt something.

She desperately searched the distance. 

What was it?

There had been a noise.

Then, she saw it.

Saw them.

“Damn it.” she spun around, gesturing at the trio, “Hide! Patrols!”

The soldiers immediately hit the ground, crawling into the cavity of a once proud bomber. Scylla sprinted after them, sliding to her knees in the dirt and tumbling into the warped space, ducking out of sight.

Within minutes, a unit of speeder bikes, white armor clad troopers at the controls, swooped by. 

Scylla held her breath, leaning back against the hot metal of the ship, hand darting out and covering Glory’s mouth to hush the gasp the pilot made.

Shit.

She leaned around the edge, peering out at them.

There were four in total, each with their own bike. Armed with blasters, no heavy artillery. 

Nothing unusual. 

“Hey, do you see that?” one asked, voice robotic through the mask. He pointed off to the side as they all stopped, hovering near enough that Scylla could make out the curves cut into their masks, see the way their gloved hands rested on the controls.

She looked towards where he was pointing.

Dread’s nasty claws stabbed at her soul.

It was the way they had come from.

The way to the transport ship.

Another trooper pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars, adjusting them and looking. “Might be a...ship.”

“There’s a ton of ships around here.” a third piped up.

“No, this is different. Call it in.”

Scylla closed her eyes. 

They would go investigate.

And find their transport ship.

Shit.

Breathing in deeply, she willed her heart beat to remain steady. Calm. She pictured Raelle. Charming crooked grin, blonde braids, curled up in her bed, the sheets drooping low, blue eyes full of feelings that Scylla took far too long to accept. 

The way the words  _ I love you  _ sounded as they left her lips, raspy and coated in affection. The way the words tasted, like the sweetest of treats, irresistible and addictive. 

She could almost feel her touch. The tickle of her breath against the nape of her neck. Supple arms enveloping her from behind, nose nuzzling as hands locked against her belly, holding her like she was more precious than all the credits in Canton Bight. 

Opening her eyes, she looked over her shoulder at Anacostia.

The officer shook her head in a silent  _ no _ .

Scylla didn’t listen.

She slowly, methodically, drew out the blaster holstered at her hip. Grip steady, firm, unshaking, her hand immediately melded to the handle, recalling what it felt like to hold, the first time she ever touched it, fired it, gave it to Raelle in the hopes it would keep her safe when she couldn’t.

She counted to three in her head.

One.

Two.

Three.

Without a word, she twirled to her knees, quickly lifting the blaster and firing at the closest trooper.

The blast sparked red in the air, hitting him square in the chest.

He fell without a cry, body smashing into the ground in a mess of unmoving tangled limbs.

“What?” the one who had first spotted the ship turned to look at his fallen comrade in confusion.

Without hesitation, Scylla swung the blaster around, neatly picking off the other three before they could even attempt to get off a wayward shot.

Scrambling to her feet, she jogged over to the one with the macrobinoculars, blaster aimed at him as she dipped down, rifling through the small pouch hooked to his speeder bike.

“Oh my gosh.” Glory stumbled out, eyes wide.

“Shut up.” Scylla barked, finding what she wanted. She pulled out the small communication device. “You three need to go. Now. They have normal patrols. I can buy you time, but the next patrol will be coming within an hour or two.” She lifted the communicator to her lips. Clearing her throat, she pressed the button, mimicking the modulated trooper voice, “All clear. Just another piece of junk. Moving on.” She released the button, shoving the device into her pack, “You need to go right now.”

“Damn it,” Anacostia waved her hand, “Let’s go. We do not have any more time to waste.” She stepped over to Scylla, “I need you to be safe, Ramshorn. We will be back.”

“It’s touching that you care.”

“Stay. Safe.”

“I’ll be fine once I find out what happened to Raelle.”

She tried one last time, “You have to let her go, Scylla. She wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

“How would you know what she wanted or didn’t want?” She reholstered the blaster, “Did she tell you that, too, before she ran off?” Letting the snap linger in the air for a moment, Scylla allowed the burst of pain to recede enough to soften her next words, “Thank you. For bringing me here.”

Anacostia sighed, only offering her a resigned nod and a meaning filled, “Remember why she flew that day,” before walking away, Glory and Izadora at her side. 

Scylla watched them leave for a minute, the three women turning into shadows in the swirling dust, before bending over and grabbing the trooper. With a grunt, she dragged him by the shoulders, his legs leaving divots in the dirt. He was heavy, her back and legs protesting at the bulky dense cargo. She gnashed her teeth together, letting out a small cry of frustration as she reached the closest wreckage. Heaving him up and over, she tossed him out of sight into the empty cockpit of a broken apart ship.

An X-Wing.

She paused, realizing what she was standing in.

The controls were the same. The glass of the hatch was gone, smashed away long ago. The toggles and buttons were covered in layers of dirt and grime, panels ripped apart, a giant gaping hole blasted into one side, wings torn and shredded to bits and pieces.

It was utterly destroyed.

Nothing more than a ghost

Scylla couldn’t move.

Could barely breathe

Couldn’t see anything but the X-Wing.

It looked so much like Raelle’s.

Her hand hovered in the air, wanting to touch but unable to close the distance, shivering even though the air was sweltering. The sweat dotting her hairline turned to ice. The base of her spine a pool of frozen perspiration.

She could almost imagine the controls swiped clean of all the dust, lit up and alive. Gloved hands flipping switches and pressing buttons.

_ “Copy that. Blue Squadron will provide main cover.” Raelle spoke up, “Blue Three and Blue Six, with me.” _

_ The transmission turned to pure static as they broke through the atmosphere, the blue of the sky turning to the pitch black of space.  _

_ She could see the X-Wings and TIE Fighters engaging in battle, reds and greens shooting through the darkness. Cold grey metal swooped through the empty nothingness, dodging and weaving only to explode in a glittering wave of fire.  _

_ She desperately searched for Raelle’s X-Wing. _

_ She saw one explode, shot down from behind. _

_ Then another, unable to spin out of the way of a Star Destroyer’s cannon. _

_ There were so many First Order ships.  _

_ So few of theirs. _

_ It wasn’t even going to be a fight. _

_ The pit of her stomach dropped when she saw an X-Wing appear out of nowhere, absorbing a shot directed at her ship. _

_ The X-Wing spiraled out of sight, half on fire, as they jumped to light speed. _

Her fingers curled inward, blunt nails digging into her palm.

She didn’t feel the first tear roll down her cheek.

_ “We lost Blue and Red Squadrons. Total loss. Cobalt is returning two. Green has five. Yellow three.” _

Her eyes stung, throat closing, her lungs refusing to take in air.

_ Raelle stood near her X-Wing, tool in hand as BB rolled around at her feet, beeping and glaring at the burn marks along the nose of the ship. Blues eyes glanced at Scylla, hands juggling the wrench while Raelle chewed on her bottom lip before offering the brunette a shrug. _

The ship seemed to come to life. She could hear the roar of the engines, the control panel alight and blinking, tattered seat sewn anew. She could see the little token Raelle always kept in sight, a tiny carved figurine of an x-wing Scylla had gotten on one of her missions, a small token she’d seen in the market and picked up on a whim, thinking about her pilot. She’d given it to Raelle, and the blonde had kept it with her for every flight. Telling her it reminded her of Scylla every time she looked at it. Her good luck charm.

Arms, covered by the garishly bright orange flight suit, reached out, white gloves making adjustments to the flight pattern. She could hear the buzz and whirl of BB in the background. More than likely arguing with Raelle over some stupidly heroic move the pilot was about to attempt. 

Like flying into the path of an oncoming cannon shot.

She could see the blast coming.

Feel the air shift, the tension bleeding into her, the knowing anticipation...the acceptance of death.

Could feel the moment of impact. 

The moment everything truly went wrong.

The jerk of the ship as the shot hit its mark, lights flashing and everything spinning. 

Blinking, the images disappeared.

She blinked again.

It was all gone.

The ship was nothing more than a shell.

Destroyed by a fight long since passed. Generations ago. A stranger’s vessel. Not Raelle’s.

Rubbing at her eyes, she tripped away, mentally berating herself.

What was she doing?

_ “She didn’t call in.” _

Raelle didn’t come back.

She didn’t report in. She didn’t send a message. No transmission. Nothing.

She didn’t appear in Scylla’s room, cocky lilt in her voice and helmet in hand.

If she took a direct hit from a Star Destroyer, she couldn’t have survived it.

If she was ok, she would have sent word. Found a way to tell Scylla.

Her fingertips pressed into her forehead, warding away the forming ache. The backs of her eyes began to burn.

Everything pointed to Raelle being gone.

Yet, Scylla couldn’t understand how that could be true.

How could the suns rise and the moons orbit if her reason for anything, her world, was gone?

How could she not have felt it?

Her heart was broken, but it still beat. Air still filled her lungs. Her body still moved.

Those who said Raelle was gone were the same ones who refused to listen to Scylla. Why should she listen to them now?

How could she give up on Raelle now?

If there was a chance her lover was out there, how could she not search for her?

No one saw Raelle die. 

Had they?

She gave her head a sharp shake.

She didn’t have time to waste. To feel sad or to grieve.

She had work to do. 

She had to hide these bodies. Hide the speeder bikes. 

Get to the base.

And find Raelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! I wanted to take a second to say I truly appreciate every single one of you who has taken the time to read any of my stories. I adore all of you. An extra special thanks to those who leave kudos, and an extra extra thanks to those who leave a comment.
> 
> You may have noticed a slight pause in updates/posts. I explained on my tumblr I was taking a break from writing for a few reasons. However, the outpouring of support from people was so phenomenal I found myself unable to stay away for too long. MFS is the best fandom around, and I am beyond grateful and thankful for those who took the time to reach out and let me know they enjoy my work and support me. I'm not being facetious or overly corny when I say it meant the world to me. The universe, even. While the thoughts in my tumblr post on this subject still hold true, I am excited to keep writing and continuing on this crazy sexy weird witches journey with you all. 
> 
> Aka, you readers are the best, I send every one of you a virtual socially distanced hug, I'm a bit miffed you made me emotional with your support, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and those that follow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She ditched the speeder bike about a kilometer away from the base, quickly dismantling it so anyone who found the abandoned vehicle would think it was malfunctioning instead of confiscated from a dead patrol unit. Face covered against the biting dust and sand blasting into her face by sudden gusts of brutal wind, the dual suns beginning their slow descent beneath the horizon, Scylla cautiously hiked toward the gargantuan building, everything in sight dwarfed by the size of the massive complex. 
> 
> The base glimmered like a metallic warning, smooth grey, haunting black, and garish blood soaked red melding together like a nightmare, erupting from the earth to loom over the surrounding land, eliciting dread and fear with unrelenting sharp angles and impenetrable scale.
> 
> Like the First Order, it was meant to instill fear and obedience into all who encountered it.
> 
> The strength and unyielding might of the true galactic rulers.

_The cafeteria was loud, various soldiers and officers strewn about, eating at tables and chatting in groups as they stood or sat around the small space. Droids zoomed back and forth, beeping periodically at their counterparts, rolling over toes and darting between legs. The sweet intoxicating smell of bread and freshly stewed broth permeated the air, almost welcoming in the warmth of the herbs and spices mingling together on the wisps of steam floating above various bowls._

_Scylla ducked into the room, pulling down the scarf she used to cover her face, revealing seeking eyes and an impatient jaw, the regal cut of her cheekbones ticking with unspoken trepidation as tiny wrinkles formed along her brow. She scanned the tables, stepping more fully into the room as she did so. A gaggle of technicians danced around her, laughing amongst themselves, barely paying attention to the unrecognizable face. Her shoulders waffled between being pulled back and hunched forward, her instinct to hide in the crowd, blend in and remain undetected in an area she did not know among people she couldn’t allow herself to trust. Yet, she also knew she was allegedly entering a safe zone. Near people who were on her side._

_Because Scylla truly had a side now. Was committed to the war._

_A forced choice that was slowly, without her permission, morphing into a true calling._

_All because of a charmingly infuriating pilot who didn’t know the power she held over Scylla._

_Didn’t know how her twinkling eyes and kind heartfelt words actually made Scylla want something. Made Scylla allow herself to need and hope and desire, even when the brunette knew she shouldn’t._

_Hope never worked out._

_Need and desire only left one with pain and agony when it was taken away. Stolen._

_Yet, here she was, walking through the cafeteria after rushing off the ship she’d hitched a ride on, not even taking time to change or wash the weariness from her body._

_Her stomach grumbled as she watched someone dip a chunk of thick brown bread into their soup, munching cheerfully as he waved his hands, bits of food and spittle flying out as he talked rapidly._

_She hadn’t eaten in two days._

_There had been no time between watching Raelle walk away and Anacostia cornering her, whispering orders about First Order ship sightings and a nearby planet._

_There had been no time to pack or say her goodbyes, let alone grab a snack, before departing._

_But, now she was back, having delivered what she discovered from an informant to the older officer._

_She was done with Anacostia._

_Did her job._

_Now, she needed to find Raelle._

_And fix things._

_She finally spotted the blonde, the short girl seated at a far off table. She was chuckling, a piece of half eaten bread in one hand, dangling daintily from her fingertips. Scylla also recognized Abigail Bellweather and Tally Craven, two squadron leaders that Raelle knew from training, as well as a boy she thought might be part of Raelle’s squadron and another girl she didn’t recognize at all._

_Slipping between the tables, Scylla kept her focus on the pilot, trying to think of what she could do, what she could say._

_As she drew near, it was as if Raelle knew she was coming. Sensed her. Blue eyes peered over a shoulder, noticing her before Scylla could formulate a greeting. A gentle grin, the one that always appeared whenever Raelle first looked at the brunette, popped up, but it was quickly quashed, lips morphing into a slight frown._

_Scylla couldn’t expect anything less. Shouldn’t._

_It still hurt._

_As Scylla arrived at the table, Raelle stood up, dropping her bread into the leftover puddle of orangish soup, and wiped her hands against her trousers, crumbs sticking to the fabric. “Hey,”_

_“Hi.” Scylla stepped up to her, not touching her, but close enough that, if Raelle reached out, gave any indication, Scylla would happily lean in._

_Raelle wet her lips, a haze of confusion and hurt clouding her normally keen gaze, “What are you doing here? I thought…” she trailed off, not revealing Scylla’s role to the others._

_“I wanted to see you.” Scylla offered her a small smirk, masking her nervousness with arrogance “Let’s go.”_

_Raelle looked torn._

_“Please,” Scylla breathed out so only the blonde could hear her, the disquiet plea twisting the simple word away from whatever sureness her posture projected to the rest of the room._

_Raelle paused, the tone working through her mind, squirming past whatever slim flimsy walls she’d constructed in Scylla’s absence. With a sigh, Raelle gave a nearly imperceptible nod. She turned to her companions, “Uh...everyone, this is Scylla. Scylla, this is Abigail, Tally, Byron, and Glory.”_

_“Nice to meet you.” Scylla gave them a polite smile. Restless anxiousness caused her fingers to twitch, and she hid them from sight against the back of Raelle’s chair._

_Glory and Tally waved, offering their own exuberant greeting that had Scylla wondering how much they knew about her. Byron nodded at her, a cheerfully teasing smirk in place as his gaze bounced back and forth between the two women._

_Abigail glared at her, tone haughty, “So...this is the spy.”_

_Raelle stiffened._

_“And this is the clone.” Scylla snapped back, polite smile still on her face._

_More than once she heard about how Abigail Bellweather was as close to a clone as someone could get, more protocol than person on most days. She’d even overheard Raelle grumbling about it once, the younger woman frustrated with her friend’s rigid ways._

_“Ok,” Raelle grabbed her hand, tugging her away, “Let’s go.”_

_Scylla didn’t back down from the judgmental glare Abigail leveled at her. She barely held in the sneer, “An absolute pleasure.”_

_The smile Abigail sent her was as sharp and deadly as a lightsaber._

_Raelle dragged her away from the table, wordlessly pulling her along until they were out of the cafeteria and in the quieter hallway. Once they reached an empty stretch, they came to a sudden halt. “What the hell, Scyl?” Raelle rounded on her._

_Scylla clasped her hands together, “Raelle…”_

_“No,” Raelle raised her palm, “you won’t talk to me about anything. Everytime I ask you anything, try to get to know you at all, you blow me off. Then, you disappear for two days and come back and...never mind. Forget about it. It doesn’t matter.”_

_“Yes, it does.” Scylla spoke clearly. “Anacostia sent me on a mission. I just got back.”_

_“And before?” She rubbed her face, “I get it. You don’t trust me. Fine. Whatever. It’s not like we’re…”_

_“We’re what?”_

_Raelle let her hand drop, “In a serious relationship.”_

_Scylla tempered the sharp intake that shuddered her chest, “We’re not?”_

_Raelle scoffed, “You don’t trust me, Scyl.”_

_“That’s not true.”_

_“It’s not?” Raelle waved her arms, “You won’t tell me anything. I know nothing about you. Where you’re from. What you do. Who you even are.” She blinked, huffing out, “All I know is you tried to use me once...and I still let you back in.”_

_“No, Raelle.” Scylla reached for her hand, but the blonde stepped back. She swallowed down the panic, “I did try to use you when I first met you. I admit that. But...it didn’t last.”_

_Raelle rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she folded her arms._

_“I want you, Raelle Collar. You are everything I have ever wanted. The only one I have ever wanted.” Scylla spoke strongly. “I have real feelings for you. Deep actual feelings. And...it’s not easy for me. I’m not used to this. Any of this. I’m not used to needing someone. But, I need you. I’m not good at opening up. But, I’m trying.” She tried to catch Raelle’s eyes, “Do you care about me?”_

_“What?” Raelle looked taken aback, as if it were the most absurd question ever asked, “Of course, I do. Of course. Yes.”_

_“I care about you, too.” Scylla’s half smile was cracked and nearing broken, “I care about you so much, Raelle. It scares me. These feelings scare me. But, I want to be brave. I just need time. I’ve been burned before. Please.”_

_Raelle exhaled loudly, “Scyl,”_

_“Please. Don’t give up on me yet.”_

_Raelle bit her lip, eyeing her for a moment, seeming to let Scylla’s words and her own heart tumble around in her mind. Then, with a flicker at the corner of her mouth, she closed the distance, lifting her hand and cupping Scylla’s cheek, “Ok. I can go slow, Scyl. As slow as you need. But, I need to know you’re in this too. If I’m someone who only sees you for a few hours at night, if it’s just sex or...or I’m someone who stands by your side day in and day out. Someone you’re with. I can handle complicated. But, I need to know who I am to you. Because, I know what I want you to be.”_

_She was almost afraid to ask, but every fiber of her being wanted to know, “What do you want me to be?”_

_“Everything.”_

_Scylla pursed her lips, chin trembling as she leaned into Raelle’s hand, “You’re already everything to me.”_

_Raelle cupped her other cheek, cradling her face, “Have dinner with me tomorrow?”_

_“Are you asking me on a date?”_

_“Yeah,” Raelle grinned, “I’m asking you on a date.”_

_“Ok.”_

She ditched the speeder bike about a kilometer away from the base, quickly dismantling it so anyone who found the abandoned vehicle would think it was malfunctioning instead of confiscated from a dead patrol unit. Face covered against the biting dust and sand blasting into her face by sudden gusts of brutal wind, the dual suns beginning their slow descent beneath the horizon, Scylla cautiously hiked toward the gargantuan building, everything in sight dwarfed by the size of the massive complex. 

The base glimmered like a metallic warning, smooth grey, haunting black, and garish blood soaked red melding together like a nightmare, erupting from the earth to loom over the surrounding land, eliciting dread and fear with unrelenting sharp angles and impenetrable scale.

Like the First Order, it was meant to instill fear and obedience into all who encountered it.

The strength and unyielding might of the true galactic rulers.

Reaching the edge of the outlying perimeter, the brunette ducked behind a pile of splintered wood and stone, watching as a trooper marched by, blaster in hand. She surveyed the area, mentally noting every troop placement, each ship, all movement and rotations.

The patrols were small, seemingly bored. They weren’t expecting any resistance. No attacks.

They knew no one realized their operation existed.

Or, in Alder’s case, ignored it.

She could hear the clang of the ships in what must be the hangar. The muted noises mixed with the squeal of the wind and the crunch of boots and click of armor. 

She could see formations of troopers off in the distance. She subtly pulled out her macrobinoculars, peering through the viewfinder at the rows upon rows of armor clad fighters. She adjusted her settings, the suns’ light sparkling off the white helmets and blinding her ability to see. Angling the binoculars, her breath stuttered.

Black clad troopers stood at attention in deadly tight formation near the center of the numerous units.

She could see red stripes, two of them, slashed across the left of their breastplates. 

Special Forces.

Why were there special forces on the Cession?

She looked past them, spotting the normal run of the mill stormtroopers, but there were also firetroopers with their flamethrowers and..shit...were those rocketroopers?

They had gathered aerial combatants on the Cession along with special forces. 

She lowered the tool, quickly shoving it back in her pack and looped the straps over her shoulders.

Her mind raced. 

This was not a simple base. 

They were not gathering random forces.

The amount of power and capabilities in those land based units alone signaled something serious. There were only a few reasons to have that amount of weaponry and skill in one place, and none of them were good.

She rubbed her forehead, pressing the pad of her finger between her eyes. 

Shit.

This was worse than anyone imagined. 

She twisted around, curling up behind her cover as she tried to process what was happening. The First Order had a brand new base on what the Resistance thought was a useless desolate planet. There were hundreds of troops already on the ground, and it would not surprise Scylla if more were to come. Especially since the building was not yet complete. Special forces were on the ground.

In the Cession.

As she leaned her head back against the rugged burnt stone, her heart stopped.

Stone.

Wood.

This was part of what used to be a village.

A home.

Raelle’s home village was in this valley.

Was she leaning against what used to be Raelle’s home? The place she grew up? Where she spent her childhood fixing old broken pieces of fallen ships and listening to her father’s stories about the Rebellion?

She closed her eyes.

Raelle’s home was gone. Destroyed.

Her family was gone.

She brought a hand to her mouth, muffling the crackling stuttered breath that wheezed into her lungs. 

The First Order destroyed Raelle’s planet and turned it into a cold harsh place where bucketheads patrolled and assault vehicles rumbled along old footpaths.

Raelle.

Scylla closed her eyes tightly, a lump forming in her throat.

She couldn’t think about her.

She had to find a way into the base.

Find out what was happening.

Scylla flipped back around, glancing at the shadowy facility. The building was large, and she knew it was big enough to house at least a quarter of a fleet. Countless starfighters just like the ones she’d seen swarm in earlier that day.

She wondered how many it could fit.

What kind.

And how much of this building was for ships and how much was for those chained up she saw marched off the transports. 

There were prisoners in this monstrosity. 

She licked her lips, seeing where the giant gaping hole that signified the entrance to the hangar was.

There had to be another entrance. Multiple entrances.

But, where?

If there were prisoners, this was more than a simple base of operations to command missions from. 

No, the size of this base was more than even her informant had thought.

This was something else entirely.

This was not gaining a foothold in this part of the galaxy.

This was potentially taking over the entire galaxy.

Every galaxy.

This was bringing countless systems under First Order control.

Prisoners. Special Forces. TIE Fighters.

But, why the Cession?

Why here?

Blinking against the reddish brown haze, she watched a pair of troopers stroll up to the building. 

A door swooshed open, and they went inside, the doors shutting behind them.

There.

There was her way in.

Alert, she spotted another pair of troopers walking that way.

Ducking out from her hiding spot, Scylla stayed low to the ground, sprinting behind another trooper and dashing to a parked AT-HS. The tall walker glinted in the light, a horrific land based vehicle that could stride above the field, targeting the enemy with it’s guns or it’s metallic feet. A giant nightmare of blaster fire and unfeeling destruction.

Back pressed against the leg of the machine, Scylla watched the duo walk up to the door.

As the door opened, she sprinted as fast as she could.

The doors began to close as soon as the stormtroopers marched through.

She was still meters away.

The doors were closing fast.

If she didn’t make it, she’d be left out in the open for all to see and nowhere to hide.

Digging her feet into the ground, she flung herself through the closing doors, barely making it inside before they slammed shut. She tumbled to the floor, shoulder jamming hard into the ground and body somersaulting into the wall.

The stormtroopers turned at the noise.

“Hey! You!” one of the troopers pointed at her.

Gritting her teeth, she quickly pulled out her blaster, rolling onto her side and firing at them.

They hit the floor before they could pull the trigger.

Wincing, Scylla clambered to her feet, skipping over the bodies and looking around. Her shoulder zinged with electrifying pain each time she took a step, and her knee groaned as she bent it. She could feel a bruise forming along the entire length of her cheek, tiny cuts splitting open near her temple and ear.

A thin scowl was the only sign that revealed she felt the injuries.

She was inside the base.

She had to move quickly.

Keeping her breath quiet and even, she picked her way down the sterile hallway, tense and listening for any footfall, any breath, any sign of something that could pose a danger. She ignored the way her body screamed, focusing all of her attention on her surroundings. 

Where was she, and where could she go?

She briefly thought about the plans she had seen, but quickly pushed them from her mind.

Those plans were for something different. Not this.

This was so much more than anyone expected.

“Which way?” she mumbled to herself, every hallway the same in scope and design. 

She couldn’t get lost. Getting lost meant getting discovered. Getting discovered meant death.

She should find the hangar. Discover how many ships were here, and how much space they had. Know if there was a way off this planet before Anacostia returned.

She should find the control center. Try to verify how far along the construction was. Who was there. Who was in charge.

The Resistance would fail at whatever attack they launched if they didn’t know what they were walking into.

Of course, she needed a way to get off planet.

That was something to think about once she had a reason to leave. Once she knew everything she could.

Hearing the crisp click of boots, Scylla pressed herself flat against the wall. Looking both ways, she ducked around a corner, crouching down as three troopers ambled out from another door, heedless of the spy less than a foot away.

Turning on her heels, Scylla stayed low, slipping along the wall.

Reaching another turn, she waited. Listened.

Nothing.

No sound.

Tightening her grip on the blaster, she spun around the corner, pushing up to her full height.

The hallway was empty.

It was short, and at the end she could see another door. 

Moving quickly, she jogged, knee wanting a limp that she grit her teeth against, not stopping as the door opened for her.

Her feet abruptly skidded to a halt.

She’d found the hangar.

And, it was massive.

There were at least ten squadrons of starships. She spotted bombers. TIE Fighters. Elite TIE Fighters. She also caught sight of various land and low altitude transport vehicles. Ready and waiting to deliver troops to designated locations on planet.

And there was plenty of room for more. 

She crouched along the metal walkway lining the wall bordering the hangar. The First Order could fit a damn fleet in there if they wanted to. This wasn’t just _a_ base. This was _the_ base. 

This was somewhere to move an entire command.

Creeping backward, she slipped through the door into the hallway again. She had to get word back to Anacostia. They would not be prepared for this. Alder would not send enough forces to be able to combat this. It would be another suicide mission.

It would destroy the rest of the Resistance fleet.

Walking quickly, she almost reached the corner when voices echoed like blaster shots in the silence. Swinging her body around, she dropped to the floor, blaster in hand and finger on the trigger.

“Yes, it is coming along splendidly.” A grey uniformed officer strolled along, hands behind his back. Scylla instantly saw the black armband and deciphered the words etched into it.

A captain.

The grey uniformed man beside him nodded, “Yes, the Supreme Leader will be most happy with our progress. Once construction is complete, we can move to the next phase.”

“Finally.”

They both laughed, the gregarious sound turning duller as they moved further and further away.

Scylla swallowed roughly.

Next phase.

Supreme Leader.

Shit.

Pushing to her feet, she looked up and down the corridor before jogging back the way she came. 

She had to get off planet.

Now.

There had to be a transport she could stow away on. Ride out to a neighboring planet. Or, send a signal that would reach a friendly freighter. 

Her feet began to slow.

Something wasn’t right.

Then, she heard it.

The click of boots.

Someone was coming.

More than one person.

Looking around wildly, Scylla darted down a side passage, rushing past closed doors and endless corridors. She ducked to her left, the footsteps getting closer.

They had heard her.

She picked up her speed, the clicking of the boots doing the same.

They were gaining on her. 

She turned to go down another passageway, when a flash of white had her spinning around and stumbling the other way.

Another unit.

Shit.

Sprinting, she jumped around a corner. 

It was a dead end. 

The sounds of jogging boots and armor careened off the walls.

Trying not to panic, forcing herself to concentrate, she desperately searched for something, anything.

She couldn't win in a shootout with multiple trooper units.

Not in this base with only a blaster.

She had to hide.

Run away.

There.

A door.

She ran up to it.

It didn’t slide open.

The tightly compressed panels mocked her, refusing to budge.

“Come on.” she smacked her hand against the control panel.

Nothing.

“Damn it,” she smacked it again and again. She tried to pry it open, jamming her fingers into the small indiscernible crack between the panels.

Nothing.

The boots were almost there.

Pressing her palm against the control pad, she knocked her forehead into the door. “Please, open. I need you to open.”

Nothing happened.

The boots were at the corner. 

“Please. Open.”

The glint of a blaster rifle appeared at the end of the corridor.

The door slid open.

Not waiting, Scylla flew through.

The doors closed just as the troopers came into view.

She made it.

Exhaling loudly, she peered around.

The corridor was dark, only dim lights casting wobbly greyish shadows along the walls. Picking herself up, Scylla holstered her blaster and slowly moved forward.

Doors.

There were doors along the entire length of the corridor, which seemed to go on forever. 

Walking up to the first one, she froze.

It was a cell.

She’d found the prison.

Holding her breath, she peered through the tiny window into the first cell.

She’d found the prisoners.

She was met with a rumpled slumped form, chains still on wrists and feet, face hidden behind scraggly stringy hair, but she could feel the exhaustion and defeat seeped into the room like a sickness. She marched along, each window revealing the same sight.

Broken souls with no ounce of hope.

Who were they?

Stopping between two cells, she blinked, hand coming to her chest, palm resting over her heart. A familiar warmth tingled along the base of her spine. Fingers touching her, guiding her, caressing her. Adoration and care filled the phantom feeling. Her chest tightened with anticipation. With knowledge. 

She imagined gentle grins and baby blue eyes. 

Questing fingers and a hot mouth. 

Strong arms and a teasing tongue.

She thought of Raelle, asleep in her bed, sheets pooled around her bare waist, features content, arm pulling Scylla closer, humming softly against her shoulder.

She saw Raelle standing beside her, dressed in her flight suit, touching her back and kissing her cheek before jogging after her squadron, BB rolling behind her, needing to take off for a patrol of the nearby planets.

She could hear a whispered _I love you_ in her ear, ghostly lips tracing the shell and nipping at her earlobe. 

She could hear herself say the words back.

She closed her eyes, fingers curling into the fabric of her shirt, scrunching the material and holding on tight. 

It hurt.

It sliced into her soul.

It healed.

It was like a dressing on a fresh wound.

Breathing deeply, she cleared her mind. 

Raelle was gone.

None of these prisoners could tell her their own name let alone if they knew what happened to her lover.

Pulling her shoulders back, she continued on, walking by another door.

She stopped.

Something was off.

Squinting, she turned around and crossed the hallway to the other side. She strode up to the cell, expecting to see the same hopeless face she saw in every other cell.

Something gnawed at her chest, her mind. Tap tap tap like insistent impatient fingers. 

She had to look in this cell.

Something was in there. Something she needed to see. Something important.

Blinking, she pressed her face to the window. 

Inside was a lone figure, crumpled in an unmoving heap.

That wasn’t what caught her attention. What caused her to stop breathing.

To wonder if this was real or a dream.

The person was clothed in a torn and tattered orange flight suit, bruised and battered skin revealed through the rips and shredded fabric. Tawny hands, scraped and mangled, were splayed out on the cold ground. Blonde braids hid the face from view. Every inch of flesh she saw was purple or blue, some even black.

She couldn’t see the prisoner’s face.

Couldn't see her eyes. 

It didn’t matter.

Scylla would recognize that figure anywhere.

She’d held it enough times to know every curve and dip like she knew her own mind.

“Raelle?” she breathed out.

Was it really her?

“Raelle!” she smashed her hand against the control panel, forcing the door to open. 

She lunged in before the door was even halfway cracked.

“Raelle,” she dove to her knees, brushing away tangled grime coated locks to reveal the face she dreamt about every night.

Raelle Collar was alive.

She didn’t know how. Didn’t know why. 

She didn’t care.

“Raelle,” she whispered, chest heaving and face crumpling, “Rae.” 

She was beaten. Bloody. Her face was covered with bruises. She seemed to wince with every wet sticky cracked wheezing breath.

But, she was alive.

She was there.

She was real.

“Oh god,” Scylla touched her face, her shoulder, her hair. “Raelle.”

She found her.

She found Raelle.

“Raelle,” she whispered, tracing every cut, every wound. 

Her girl was hurt.

A rage and sorrow she had never felt before, not even when she was told Raelle was dead, overtook her. Her entire body shook with the force of it.

They had done this to her.

They’d hurt her.

How long had she been there?

How long had she been alone?

The blonde stirred, grimacing as she slowly came to.

“Rae, hey.” Scylla spoke quietly, soothingly, nothing but love coating her words. She caressed her cheek, running the back of her knuckles along her jaw, “Wake up.”

Eyelashes fluttered before opening to tiny slits, red where white used to encase brilliant blue now dulled, “Scyl?” Her voice was weak and thready. As if it hurt to even form sounds.

“Yes,” Scylla nodded, tears breaking free and rolling down her cheeks, “It’s me. You’re ok. You’re going to be ok. I got you, Raelle. I’m here.”

Raelle frowned up at her for a moment before her lashes fully opened, revealing eyes red with burst blood vessels and a grotesquely horrified gaze. With a grunt, she scrambled away, huddling against the corner of the room, “Get the hell away from me.”

“What?” Scylla choked out, “Raelle.”

“You’re not real.” Raelle shook her head viciously, hands digging into her hair, “You’re not real.”

“It’s me. I promise. It’s really me.”

“No, no.” Raelle croaked, voice raw and grating against her sore parched throat, “It can’t be. It’s not.”

“Shh, Raelle.” Scylla held her hands up, trying to calm her down, “Raelle, it’s ok. I swear, it’s me. Breathe, ok?”

“No,” Raelle’s entire face quivered, “It won’t work again. It’s not her. Stop. I’m not falling for it again.”

Scylla rocked back on her heels.

Again.

Not falling for it again.

“They manipulated you.” she murmured to herself, realization dawning with horror.

It was rumored that the First Order had tactics that no one should ever be subjected to. Including being able to infiltrate one’s mind. Being able to make them see things that weren’t there.

“Stay away from me.” Raelle bit out, words strained and cracking. “I’m not telling you a damn thing.”

“I swear it’s me, Raelle.” Scylla shuffled a few inches closer to her. “Look at me. I’m real. I’ve been searching for you everywhere, because you didn’t come back. I found you.” She sniffled, “I promise it’s me. I love you.”

“No,”

What could she say? What could Scylla do?

“You keep an X-Wing figurine I gave to you in your cockpit for every flight for luck. You wanted to be a medic like your mom.” Scylla desperately tossed out, “I have only ever loved you, and I will only ever love you.” She shuffled closer. “It’s ok, Rae. I’m going to bring you home. Anacostia is waiting for us. And Glory. And Izadora. Alder too.” That son of a bantha worm infested scumbag.

Raelle collapsed in on herself, not listening.

She had to get her to believe. How could she get her to believe? 

Thinning her lips, she glared at Raelle, “If you went out on that mission without your deflector shields, so help me, Raelle, do not even think about coming back to my bed until you get that fixed or fly another ship.”

Raelle frowned, caught off guard by the unexpected outburst, “What?”

“You heard me. I am done fighting with you over it.”

She blinked, a choked almost maniacally laugh coughing out of her throat, “My shields?”

Scylla nodded, “I’m having Anacostia ground you if I have to see you pretend like you can fix that broken down piece of junk one more time.”

Her eyes darted around, the creaky overwhelmed chuckle twisting her face before her eyes settled on Scylla, “Scyl?”

Her interrogators never brought up her deflector shields.

Ever.

“Hi.”

“Scylla?”

She spoke the name as if it were a prayer. A benediction. 

Hope.

“Yes,”

Raelle stared at her like she was an oasis in the desert, “You’re here.”

Scylla didn’t hesitate. She closed the distance in two quick steps, wrapping her arms around Raelle, “I got you.”

Raelle collapsed into her arms, face buried in the side of her throat.

“You’re ok. You’re alive.” Scylla hugged her as tightly as she could, kissing her temple and hair again and again, “You’re alive.”

She didn’t know if the words were for Raelle or herself.

It might have been both.

Raelle didn’t speak. She breathed in the familiar scent that always calmed her mixed with warm Cession dirt and sky. Everything that was home in the form of a beautiful brilliant brunette. A sob built in her chest, bubbling up until it erupted out of her, turning her into a weeping mess of a shell of a human.

Scylla closed her eyes against the inhumane sound, each cry battering her soul. She couldn’t hold in her own tears, each one raining down her face and dripping onto Raelle’s blackened flesh.

Raelle shakily turned her face, pressing her forehead against Scylla’s temple. Scylla tilted, touching her forehead to Raelle’s and kissing her, swallowing her sobs, messy and wet, but perfect because Raelle was alive and kissing her. Touching her. Was real and there in her arms. 

“I love you.” Raelle whimpered against her mouth, kissing her back, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Scylla cradled the back of her head.

Raelle leaned into her, lips desperate, anguished kisses begging, pleading. Her hands clung to Scylla, everything she ever felt for the other woman conveyed in her strong grip, needing her to know that Raelle loved her, getting one last chance to let her know.

They kissed again and again, tears mixing as lips melded together, as they touched cheeks, foreheads, kissed any part they could reach. 

“I love you. I’m sorry.” Raelle wept, “I love you.”

“It’s ok.” Scylla cooed, “I love you. We’re going to be ok. You’re safe now. I’ll keep you safe.”

Raelle grabbed the back of her neck, gasping as their foreheads rested together, unable to control her own sobs. Scylla held her, silently offering everything she had, everything inside of her, pulling her into her lap and cradling her. 

“I’m going to bring you back.” Scylla promised. 

“I’m taking you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw that coming? *cue dramatic music*
> 
> As always, I bazillion thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this fic. A bazillion and one thanks to those who leave kudos. And a bazillion bazillion thanks to those who leave comments. I adore you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Raelle, I thought you were dead.” she spit out. She forced herself to not give in to the current of emotions that scorched her veins and choked her mind whenever she remembered that day, “I’m not the one we need to worry about.” She harshly tore a bandage from its confines and ripped it open, fingers trembling the slightest bit as she applied it to a jagged cut near Raelle’s ear that split down beneath her jaw.
> 
> Raelle went silent, but Scylla could feel the remorse rolling off of her. The worry. The regret.
> 
> “Don’t,” Scylla shook her head. “We have to concentrate on getting out of here.”
> 
> She couldn’t talk or think about anything else.

_Scylla nearly tripped over her feet, her mother’s hand on her shoulder guiding her as they sped through the small home to the tiny door hidden beneath the bed she slept on every night._

_“Go,” her mother urged, voice strained as she peeked over her shoulder, her husband’s outline visible as he stood near the front door._

_“Mom.” Scylla felt the fear that hung like a thundercloud over them, waiting to unleash an unrelenting torrential downpour of dread._

_“It’s ok,” her mother turned back to her, offering her a fake smile, her eyes giving away the heartbroken terror, “do as we practiced.”_

_Practiced._

_Ever since she could remember, her parents told her what to do if a time ever came that danger had caught up with them. Hide in the secret hiding space. Do not make a sound until her parents told her it was ok to come out. Never reveal herself. Do not try to help. Do not fight._

_Run._

_Hide._

_Scylla looked over her mother’s shoulder, knowing something was seriously wrong. “Come with me. We can all hide together.”_

_Her mother sighed, “We can’t. You must go alone.”_

_“Mom.”_

_Warm hands cupped her cheeks, cradling her face, “You are so strong, Scylla. Powerful. Smart. No matter what happens, you will be ok.”_

_Scylla grasped her mother’s wrists, “What’s happening?”_

_A loud bang at the door caused a flinch, “There is no time. You must go. Not a sound. No matter what you hear, do not come out. Do you understand?”_

_Scylla nodded, “Yes.”_

_“Good.” Her mother caressed her cheek and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head, “Go, my child.”_

_Scylla dropped to her knees and crawled under the bed, lifting the heavy door and scuttling inside. The door closed sharply behind her, and she locked the bolt as she had practiced so many times before in so many different hiding places._

_It was a tiny cubbyhole, barely big enough to fit her and the emergency pack that always stayed down there, filled with provisions and tools to last her for a few days, including the blaster pistol her parents had given her. It was dark, she couldn’t even see her hand in front of her face._

_She held her breath, frozen, all her senses focused on her home, her parents, the footsteps and people above her._

_The front door slammed open, loud enough to make her grimace and wonder if the heavy portal had shattered from the force._

_Boots stomped against the stone floor._

_“Where is she?” a stern voice asked as the boots marched all around, so loud it was as if nothing else existed but those boots._

_“There is no one here but us.” her father answered._

_“Lies.” the stranger bit out. “Where is she?”_

_“Who? There is no one else here.” her mother jumped in._

_A struggle._

_She heard shuffling and grunts. Knees hit the floor._

_She curled into a ball, everything inside of her telling her to go out there. To help her parents. To save them._

_“Where. Is. The. Girl?” the voice barked._

_No reply._

_“Under the Authority of the Republic, you are accused of defying mandated sanctions and Order 719 as imposed by Senator Alder and the Galactic Senate, a treasonous act punishable by death. I ask you, one more time, who else is in this home and where are they?”_

_Another voice continued, “It is for the child’s own good. Far better to come with us than with those who would seek to harm her. Use her for their own dark means. Kill her.”_

_Silence._

_“Very well.” a reluctant sigh._

_The sound of two pistol blasts would haunt her dreams for years to come._

* * *

“How hurt are you?” Scylla ran her hands over Raelle’s face, brushing the pad of her thumb over the purplish black streak painting her cheek.

“Been worse.” Raelle gingerly leaned her back against the wall, legs splayed out in front of her. 

Scylla, crouched over her thighs, raised a disbelieving eyebrow, “When?”

“I’m sure there was sometime.”

“Raelle,” there had never been a time Raelle looked this bad, “I need you to be honest with me.”

Licking her lips, she shifted painfully, jaw locking as she moved, “I can move.” She let out a choked huff, “Could get around enough to work.”

Scylla skimmed her palm along her chest and down her side, trying to feel for anything abnormal. “They used you for labor?”

“Among other things.” she swallowed roughly, “Cheapest labor in the galaxy. Resistance should look into that. Wait...they already do.”

Her hand slid up, coming to rest on her chest, “We have to get off planet. I’m taking you to help, ok? We will get you to medical. But, we need to get to a ship first.”

She tilted her head back, “Plenty of those around here.”

Pulling her pack around, she pulled out a tiny kit, flipping the lid open to reveal an assortment of bandages. 

“You’re hurt, too.” Raelle lightly touched one of the small cuts maring her temple.

“It’s nothing.”

“Scyl,”

“Raelle, I thought you were dead.” she spit out. She forced herself to not give in to the current of emotions that scorched her veins and choked her mind whenever she remembered that day, “I’m not the one we need to worry about.” She harshly tore a bandage from its confines and ripped it open, fingers trembling the slightest bit as she applied it to a jagged cut near Raelle’s ear that split down beneath her jaw.

Raelle went silent, but Scylla could feel the remorse rolling off of her. The worry. The regret.

“Don’t,” Scylla shook her head. “We have to concentrate on getting out of here.”

She couldn’t talk or think about anything else.

“You’re the brains here.” Raelle acquiesced. 

“What does that make you?” Because she loved Raelle, but the other woman was not brawny at all. Her svelte frame was that of a pilot not a wrestler.

“The cute one.”

“I’m not cute?”

“You’re sexy and gorgeous as hell, Scyl. Let me have cute.”

Scylla put the kit back in her bag. “We need to go to the hangar and get a ship.”

“Never stole a ship before. Sounds fun.” A tired smirk, “Everyone told me you were trouble.”

Scylla stood up, warily watching as Raelle took a deep fortifying breath. Reaching out to grasp the blonde’s hands, Scylla slowly pulled her to her feet. Raelle swayed, knees almost buckling, but she caught herself. 

Scylla's heart pounded.

Raelle was not well.

She needed help. Soon.

Tucking herself against Raelle’s side, looping a weak arm across her shoulders, Scylla steadied her. “Don’t overexert yourself. Lean on me.”

“Just a bit dizzy. Give me a moment. I'll be ok.” she blinked rapidly, reorienting herself.

Scylla squeezed her hip, grasping the hand over her shoulder, “I’ve got you.”

Raelle exhaled heavily before giving her a nod.

They took the first step toward the open door. 

Scylla bit the inside of her cheek as she felt Raelle limp beside her, the blonde doing her best to appear ok, to not rely too much on the spy.

They made it out of the cell. Taking small measured steps, they walked toward the entrance at the end of the hall.

It was slow going.

Passing by each cell on their way there, Raelle leaned less and less on Scylla. When they finally got to the barrier, Raelle unhooked her arm from around Scylla, pushing her shoulder into the wall as Scylla shot her a questioning look.

“I can do it.” Raelle breathed out laboriously, sweat already dotting her forehead.

“Raelle,”

“You can’t carry me.” Raelle pointed out. “I can walk. You...you lead me to where we need to go.”

She didn’t like this.

They didn’t have a choice.

“Ok,” she took out the blaster holding it firmly, “I’m giving this back to you once we are out of here, and if you ever try to give it back to me again, I will make sure you are reassigned to kitchen duty.”

“Yes ma’am.”

With one last look, Scylla opened the door, ready to face whatever was on the other side.

As the doors swooshed open, an empty corridor greeted her.

A sigh of relief, “Let’s go.”

She started down the hallway. Raelle crept along, a step and a half behind her. Scylla wracked her mind, searching her memories for the route she’d taken there, the way back to the hangar. An image of the layout for the building took shape in her head, and she studied it carefully. 

“This way.” she murmured, turning down a different corridor. 

They stuck close to the wall, footsteps calculated and silent. 

As they moved further and further, Scylla kept glancing back at Raelle, watching as the pilot stared down at her feet, visibly willing them to keep moving, her shoulders tense with unspoken agony. 

What had they done to her?

What had happened to her?

All Scylla wanted to do was hold her. Comfort her. Make her feel better.

But, she couldn’t. Not yet. Once they were safe, once the First Order was far behind them, she would. She would kiss her and hug her and tell her she loved her over and over again. Stay by her side until the shine returned to her eyes, and she was, once again, jogging around the base’s hangar, stealing kisses and charming her into a nap.

As she moved to step around a corner, she heard it.

God. Damn. Boots.

“Shit,” she whispered. Whipping around, she grabbed Raelle’s arm, dragging her to the floor. Raelle hit the stark white ground with a muted grunt, her face etched with pain. Scylla lifted her blaster, prepared to fire on anyone that appeared. 

The boots stopped.

“Really?” a woman’s voice asked delightedly.

“Yes,” her partner replied. “Once the final preparations are complete, we have received orders to begin the extraction.”

“Finally,” a laugh, “has Intelligence discovered where the Tarim are?”

“They believe so. We are sending patrols to scout the area to confirm. Once done, the base should be complete and we can finally turn this backwards hellhole into something useful.”

“Finally.”

The boots turned in another direction and faded away.

A frown.

Who the hell were the Tarim?

Scylla shook her head. She didn’t have time. They had to go.

Checking to see that the coast was clear, Scylla rose up, turning to Raelle.

Raelle didn’t get up.

“Raelle?”

Raelle blinked hazily, her voice slurred, breaths little more than a wheeze, “I lied.”

No.

“What?” she asked evenly, though a chill ghosted along her spine.

Raelle’s head wobbled, “I can’t, Scyl.”

“Yes, you can.” she holstered her gun and crouched down, “Come on, Raelle. It’s only a little bit farther.”

Raelle shook her head ruefully, “Once you hit the landing bay, you gotta run. I can’t run, Scyl.”

She could barely breathe.

“You are coming with me.”

“I’m already slowing you down.” Raelle's brows dipped.

“You’re fine,” she moved to grab her, “Lean on me and…”

“You can’t carry me to a ship.” Raelle cut her off. “The last shift, they” her words stuttered to a gasp as she tried to push further against the wall, “I haven’t recovered. I’m not…”

“You. Are. Fine.” Scylla spoke firmly. “We are going to the hangar and taking a ship. We will get you back to base, and you will go to the infirmary and let the medic droid do whatever it wants to do.”

Raelle’s head lolled to the side, “You’ll get caught. If I go, you’ll get caught. You need to leave me here and go.”

“That plan is hot garbage.” she growled, “I am not leaving you. Do you hear me, Raelle? You are not staying here. Whatever stupid plan you’re thinking right now? Stop it. I did not find you just to leave you behind.”

“Scyl,”

“Get up, and let’s go. You want to talk about being by my side? Being my everything? Then, get up. You are not a quitter, Raelle Collar. I am not giving up on you. Let’s. Go.”

“Scyl,”

“You promised to do anything to come back to me. Anything. I’m telling you right now. Anything means standing up and getting your ass on whatever ship we pick out.” She snarled, “Or should I have not trusted you when you told me that?”

Raelle stared at her.

“Either we both go or we both stay. It’s your choice. I’m not leaving you alone.” Scylla locked eyes with her, not backing down, not wilting, not giving up. “I’m with you. No matter what.”

The well known vow resonated between them.

“Damn it.” Raelle exhaled, shoving her hands into the floor. Her muscles strained and tendons quaked as she pushed herself up.

Scylla easily reached for her, supporting her as the short woman reached her full height.

“You go to officer training, too?” Raelle grumbled as she let Scylla curl an arm around her back. 

“Did you even pay attention in officer training?”

“Some.” they began to walk, “Learned cool call names.”

“Blue Leader and numbers aren’t cool call names.”

“I’ll ask to be called something else next time.”

“Like what?”

“Abigail voted for shitbird.”

A snort.

Raelle’s voice dropped, “I do love you.”

“I know,” she never doubted that. Out of everything in the universe, she never doubted Raelle’s feelings for her.

It was everything else she didn’t always trust.

They limped down the corridors, slow but steady, Scylla’s arm secure around Raelle as the blonde leaned heavier and heavier against her. 

The second they reached the lower level, they both turned silent. 

The sounds of troops marching and mechanics fine tuning machines echoed from the gigantic room on the other side of the door they found themselves outside of.

Scylla carefully opened the door, slipping them both inside. They ducked out of sight, pouncing behind a stack of crates.

Scylla peered out, stomach dropping.

There were so many people.

There was no way they could get to a ship without being seen.

Her eyes flit over every ship, trying to see which was closest.

“Raelle,” she murmured, “can you fly that?” She spotted a shuttle, the tripod style wing structure setting it apart from the TIE Fighters parked nearby. The ramp leading up to the entrance was down, and she could see a repair droid circling around it. 

Raelle didn’t even look, “I’m a pilot, babe. I can fly anything.”

Scylla smiled, a certain comforting warmth filling her chest.

There was her charming confident girlfriend. 

“We need to stay hidden as long as possible. Once we get close enough, we need to move fast. Get on the ship and get out of here.” She spun back around, turning to Raelle, “Ok?”

“Copy that.” Raelle nodded.

“Here,” Scylla unholstered her blaster. She pressed it into Raelle’s hand, “This will keep you safe when I can’t.”

Raelle bit her lip, fingers curving around the handle, “You always keep me safe.”

Scylla pushed down the bubble of emotion burning the back of her throat, “Let’s go.”

“I got your back.” 

With one last look, Scylla scrambled out from behind the crates, Raelle at her heels. They dodged to another stack of opened crates, waiting a breath before ducking behind a stack of parts. 

A droid rolled by, not noticing them as it plucked up a thin piece of wire and scuttled away.

Visually checking that Raelle was still with her, seeing that the pilot was focused on the troops moving around them, blaster ready and prepared to move, Scylla jumped up, sprinting to a starship, dropping down as a line of stormtroopers filed by. She reached blindly beside her, feeling around until she touched Raelle’s hand. Giving it a quick squeeze, reassuring herself her girl was still there, she lunged around the ship, making it to the last hiding spot, a rolling cart of parts, before the final sprint to the ship.

They were so close.

Of course, that’s when they were spotted.

“HEY!”

Scylla’s head jerked around. 

An officer, black uniform crisp and hat covering his black hair, glared at them, “PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!”

The entire hangar seemed to freeze as his words echoed.

Then, all hell broke loose.

“Shit,” Raelle shoved Scylla to the side, raising her blaster as a trooper aimed at them. She fired, knocking him down, but three more quickly took the fallen soldier’s place.

Scylla crawled around the cart, snagging a metallic pipe. Sensing someone approaching, she twirled to her feet, swinging the pipe and smashing it into a technician’s face. She swung it back around, hitting him in the side and again in the chin before he slumped to the floor.

Dropping her shoulder, an officer, jumping to tackle her, flipped over her back, the woman landing with a grunt on the unforgiving ground. Scylla kicked at her before spinning behind the cart as a blaster shot zinged where she had been standing only a second earlier. 

It seemed as if the entire base was descending upon them. 

Seeing a stormtrooper lift his blaster rifle, aimed at where she knew Raelle was, Scylla popped up on her knees and flung the makeshift weapon. It hit the trooper square in the head. He fell, the rifle flying out of his hands. 

Ducking out of the way of another shot, Scylla crawled over to the blaster, picking it up and quickly firing off two quick shots. 

Turning onto her back, she aimed at another trooper, not seeing the officer approaching her from over her shoulder.

“Scylla!”

Scylla looked up just as Raelle leaped over her, slamming into the woman aiming a pistol at Scylla’s head. They tumbled to the ground, spiralling head over heels into a heap, arms flailing and legs kicking. 

“Raelle!” Scylla quickly shot the trooper she was aiming at and stood up. Before she could go to the blonde, a shot zoomed by her ear, missing by mere millimeters. Darting out of the way, she fired blindly, hearing a body hit the floor. 

They had to get out of there.

Racing to where Raelle was on her back, the officer’s raised fist slamming into her jaw, Scylla didn’t hesitate. She fired, the blast hitting the black clad woman and knocking her off Raelle. Not losing speed, Scylla slid on her knees, hands grasping at Raelle’s tattered suit. 

Raelle coughed, dots of red painting her lips and chin as Scylla dragged her to her feet.

“Come on. Go. Go!” Scylla shouted, hauling her towards the ship.

Red streaks zipped around them, crashing into the ship as they ran. 

Scylla didn’t slow down, reaching the plank and sprinting up.

She stumbled when Raelle jerked out of her grasp.

The blonde fell, catching herself with one hand and pushing herself up, twirling and firing at the troopers at the end of the bridge, boots already halfway onto the metal.

“Raelle!”

As the last trooper fell, Raelle launched herself toward the ship. 

A beam clipped her arm, spinning her around and causing her to slam down onto the ramp, the collapse knocking the blaster from her hand.

In the blink of an eye, troopers raced over.

Raelle tried to get up, but the butt of a rifle smashed down between her shoulder blades.

“RAELLE!” Scylla screamed.

Troopers grabbed at Raelle, jerking her up and dragging her back down the ramp.

“NO!” Scylla watched in horror as Raelle sluggishly struggled, dazed from the fall. The blonde twisted and turned, but she couldn’t break free. Her heels scraped along the metal of the ramp, a sickening sound that screeched viciously in Scylla’s ears.

They were taking Raelle away.

They were taking Raelle.

No.

No!

Scylla leapt through the entrance to the spacecraft, practically flying down the ramp and colliding with the mess of armed guards. She rammed her fist into the first one, instinctivly ducking as a rifle swung over her head. As the soldier stumbled back, her hand shot up, catching the rifle and tearing it free. She swung the weapon, connecting with the underside of one buckethead’s jaw before driving the gun into the side of his head. 

As the stormtroopers fell, multiple blasts fired at her, red beams screaming towards her.

She gracefully pirouetted, the shots missing, flying over her shoulder and past her arms as she flipped the gun around, jamming it into a stormtrooper’s rifle as it aimed at them, knocking it out of his hands. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Raelle scramble to her feet, throwing herself into a charging trooper, shoving her shoulder into the white armor, both of them falling down.

Returning her attention to the fight, Scylla turned her head, another shot missing her face by millimeters, the heat of the condensed energy flashing against her cheek. She whipped herself around, firing at the wall of white.

Keeping the rifle raised, finger firing off one shot after another, Scylla glided over to Raelle. The blonde kicked her opponent in the chin, causing the trooper’s head to twist to the side.

Scylla reached down, sparing her a glance, “Go!” 

Raelle nodded, already jumping to her feet, eyes wide. She limped up the ramp, scooping up the blaster pistol on her way. 

Scylla followed her, easily stepping over bodies as she hurried up the ramp.

Reaching the top, Scylla hit the button to close the door, the ramp quickly retracting as more shots hit the once pristine shell of the vessel. 

Raelle dragged herself to the cockpit, collapsing into the pilot’s chair and tossing the blaster onto the seat beside her. She took a moment to study the panels before quickly pushing buttons and flipping switches. 

By the time Scylla fell into the co-pilot’s seat, moving the rifle and pistol to her lap, the ship started to hover.

“Engaging shields.” Raelle intoned. 

“Glad you remember how to do that.”

Raelle ignored her, grabbing the controls, “Hang on.” the ship rose and shot forward, gaining speed as it burst out of the hangar.

They swooped around the base, rising higher as Raelle guided them toward the cliffs.

Two TIE Fighters were on their tail before they could even think of exiting the atmosphere.

Raelle didn’t flinch.

The first shot hit the shields, shimmering as it was deflected. 

Raelle easily twisted her wrists, eyes steady, heart beat slow.

They dipped to the right, a second shot soaring safely by them. 

Raelle eased down on the controls, flying the ship in a steady line parallel to the dusty terrain below.

“Raelle?”

Raelle pushed the ship harder, gaining speed.

They were heading straight for the cliffs.

Scylla’s fists curled into her seat, holding on as Raelle dipped out of the way of another shot.

The Fighters were gaining on them. 

The cliffs were getting closer.

What the hell was she doing?

Scylla squinted.

Wait.

She looked at Raelle.

The blonde smirked.

Cutting the ship to the left, they flew through a nearly invisible crack in the cliffside, the edges of the wings scraping against the rocky crumbling towers of nature lining the thin opening.

The first Fighter collided with the cliffs, unable to see the opening in time, exploding in a fiery ball of smoke and debris. 

The second fighter zoomed through. 

Pushing the ship as hard as it could go, Raelle pulled back on the controls.

They instantly lifted straight up, Scylla slamming back into her chair. 

They burst out, clipping a mottled carcass of a bomber as they careened upward.

The Fighter followed.

Raelle twisted the ship around, flying in a tight arc and facing the oncoming Fighter. 

Flipping a switch, her thumb hovered over a button, “Engaging blaster cannons...now.” 

She hit the button.

Red laser streaks sparked from twin cannons, soaring through the darkening sky.

They hit the Fighter head on. 

Raelle maneuvered around the exploding ship. 

They broke through the atmosphere and into the starry expanse of space within minutes. 

Raelle swiftly punched in a code, mumbling to herself, eyes blinking rapidly with thought.

“Shields are still at 90%. Jumping to lightspeed in three...two...one.”

The familiar disorienting streaks of lines and colors appeared as they entered hyperspace. 

Within seconds, the ship almost came to a stand still, the Cession long gone, the sight of the moons and stars around them nowhere near the quadrant they just left.

“Engaging autopilot.” Raelle hit a button before slumping back in her chair, letting go of the controls. “God, I miss my X-Wing. This thing is shit.”

Scylla chuckled, relief filling her lungs.

They’d made it.

She turned to look at Raelle, relief finally trickling in, lighting up her eyes and sparking in a grin.

It quickly disappeared as she caught Raelle’s gaze.

“Raelle?”

Raelle blinked, lashes fluttering shut dangerously, “Yeah?”

Scylla’s eyes dropped.

The fabric at Raelle’s side was burnt away, blood seeping out of a smoldering charred wound, staining the orange a dark maroon and dripping onto the seat.

Raelle was shot.

Scylla caught her just as she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that got a little crazy, didn't it?
> 
> As always, a billion and one thanks to all you nifty readers out there taking the time to scroll through these words. A billion and one thanks to those leaving kudos, and a billion billion thanks to those who comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she could do was stare. Crouched down next to the pilot, right next to her but feeling lightyears away.
> 
> To protect Scylla, Raelle had chosen death.
> 
> “I shouldn’t be alive, Scyl.” whispered, cracking the quiet in two, slicing it apart like a lightsaber. 
> 
> “Don’t say that.”

_“Come with me.”_

_Scylla glanced over her shoulder at the pilot leaning in the frame of her open door, one foot crossed over the other and charming little half grin deepening as baby blues drank in the sight of the other woman dressed for sleep, her grey shirt rumpled and bare legs peeking out from underneath the desk she sat in front of, one of the books she’d traded for a few lifetimes ago spread open in front of her, the pages tattered and stained but still readable._

_“I thought I did that last night.” Scylla shot back, smirking before returning her gaze to the printed words, “Though, I never say no to a repeat performance.”_

_Raelle rolled her eyes, “I’m serious. Get up. Let’s go.”_

_“Go where?” Scylla turned a page, “It’s the middle of the night, Raelle. And, you have that scouting mission in the morning.”_

_Which meant Raelle really should be getting some sleep right now._

_“I want to show you something.”_

_“What?”_

_With a sigh, Raelle walked into the room, strolling over to Scylla and bending over, tucking her chin over her shoulder, hands settling on the sides of the seat, “Something beautiful.”_

_Scylla smiled to herself, biting her bottom lip at the familiar words, “It can’t wait till morning?”_

_Raelle kissed her cheek, “Weren’t you the one who told me to live a little?”_

_“I was trying to seduce you.”_

_“Consider me seduced.” Her teeth teased the curve of her jaw, “Would it help if I took you against that wall over there? Got down on my knees and kissed every part of you?”_

_She felt Scylla shudder against her lips and smiled, nipping lightly._

_“To think, everyone says I’m the bad influence.” Scylla tilted her head._

_Raelle skimmed down the side of her throat, “Absolute worst. Sitting there with your gorgeous eyes thinking I can concentrate on anything else other than kissing you.”_

_Scylla hummed, “Didn’t you want to show me something?”_

_Raelle tenderly kissed the underside of her jaw before quickly spinning the chair around and dropping to her knees. Staring up at the brunette, she grinned, “Or, we could stay right here.” She tickled the expanse of creamy thighs, “If you’re not up for a little trouble.”_

_Scylla caught her hands, fingers lacing together, “You’re not as sly as you think, Collar.”_

_“Guess you better come with me so I don’t get caught, then.” Raelle stood up, pulling Scylla along with her, “Who better than our best Intelligence officer to help me get around base undetected?”_

_Scylla leaned into her, humming, “Are we stealing the cake I know the kitchen made for the General’s birthday?”_

_“There’s cake?”_

_Scylla shook her head, pushing her away lightly, “Ok. Let me get dressed.”_

_“I think this is a good look.”_

_Scylla ignored her, scooping up her trousers from the floor and quickly putting them on, grabbing her jacket as she walked toward the door, “You coming?”_

_“Always.” Raelle jogged after her, slipping out behind her. Their hands gravitated together as they strolled down the quiet halls, linked palms swinging gently between them._

_As they turned a corner, BB zoomed out of nowhere, beeping cheerfully and twirling around their ankles._

_“Hey, BB,” Raelle greeted absentmindedly, squeezing Scylla’s hand._

_The droid rolled in front of them, chirping in reply._

_“Hi, BB.” Scylla felt the droid look at her._

_BB swooped back, spinning next to her before rolling off in front of them._

_“She likes you.” Raelle nudged her. “Do I have to worry about you and BB leaving me behind? Running away together?”_

_“No, we’ll take you with us.”_

_When they reached the landing bay, Scylla shot a curious look at her girlfriend._

_Why were they there?_

_Raelle winked, leading her over to her X-Wing._

_“Raelle?”_

_“Come on, get in.” Raelle gestured at the open cockpit._

_Scylla quirked a curious eyebrow but climbed inside._

_Raelle followed, lowering herself snuggly behind Scylla, hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder. Scylla leaned back into her, gazing at the controls._

_“Now what?” the spy asked._

_Raelle smiled into the crook of her neck, mouth grazing up to rumble against her temple, “Ever want to learn how to fly an X-Wing?”_

* * *

“Raelle!”

The blonde tumbled bonelessly into her arms, frail and awkward and terrifyingly still. Scylla cradled the limp body close, Raelle’s head lolling against her shoulder. Panic erupted inside of her, stinging every nerve-ending and turning her mind into a chaotic mess of fear and worry.

Raelle wasn’t moving.

Scylla felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Don’t panic. She couldn't panic. 

Stay calm.

Help Raelle.

Gritting her teeth against the rapid gasps her lungs begged for, Scylla dragged Raelle out of the chair, nearly collapsing to the floor under the awkward weight. Pursing her lips, she lifted Raelle into her arms, muscles straining as she carefully balanced her precious cargo, and swiftly carried her through the hull of the ship to the passenger area. 

She refused to think about how weightless Raelle felt nestled against her chest.

As gently as possible, she lowered the unconscious woman onto the seats. She dropped to her knees beside her, fingers trembling as they brushed a strand of hair behind an ear, caressing her bruised cheek. 

Raelle fainted.

She was hurt.

Shot.

Swallowing down the dread threatening to seep past the lump in her throat, Scylla stubbornly ignored the burning against the backs of her eyes and the way her stomach tossed and turned, bile churning and stinging like sickly sparking embers inside. 

She pressed two fingers to the side of Raelle’s neck.

And held her breath.

There.

Thin and thready, but it was there.

She had a pulse.

Her hand slid down to her chest, resting over Raelle’s heart. 

She could feel the faint rise and fall of her chest as she breathed unevenly.

“Ok,” Scylla exhaled, half in relief and half in thanks. She slipped off her pack and dug around inside. She quickly found the medical kit and nearly ripped the lid off its hinges. Desperate fingers crashed through the bandages, pulling out a small tin of salve. She unscrewed the lid, balancing it in the cradle of her palm, and dragged the pads of her fingers through the cool balm. She generously applied the nose wrinkling gel to the wound, doing her best to not react to the feel of the singed skin.

Doing everything she could to not think that she was treating the love of her life.

The love who she wasn’t sure was even alive hours ago.

Moments ago.

Ralle flinched, her body reacting automatically as her wound seemed to turn even more red, more inflamed.

“I know, Rae. It stings. I’m sorry.” Scylla soothed, free hand reaching up and touching Raelle’s, thumb smoothing along her cracked knuckles. “You’re going to be ok.” She applied more salve, making sure to cover the sharp angry wound on her arm, as well, and screwed the lid back on before dropping the tin back into her bag. She drew out a large bandage along with a smaller piece of cloth. Pressing the bandage against the glistening wound, she snagged a roll of tape and tore off a few pieces, securing the cover over the injury. She wound the cloth around Raelle’s arm, hiding the screaming red blaster graze.

It would do for now, but Raelle needed actual medical attention.

She needed a medic.

An infirmary.

Equipment and people who knew more than basic survival first aid.

She needed help.

Help Scylla couldn’t give her.

A low moan rasped in the anxiety thickened air, and Scylla popped up, hovering over the younger woman, “Raelle?”

A low murmur, “Yeah?”

Scylla let out a tiny huff, “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry.”

Scylla took her hand, “I know.” She held it firmly, “Rest, ok?” She knew what they had to do, “I’ll get us to the closest planet. Find a doctor.” She wasn’t sure Raelle could make it back to base.

She wasn’t going to find out.

Raelle frowned, her eyes still closed, “You can’t fly.”

“I can fly.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’ve flown before, Raelle.”

“Not hyperspace jumping in a damn stolen First Order ship.”

“And you have?”

Raelle blinked slowly, visibly working to open her eyes, “I’ll fly.”

“Raelle, you just passed out. You’re hurt. You need to rest.”

Raelle groaned again, grimacing as she fully opened her eyes and tried to sit up, “I can do it.”

Scylla stared at her. “Don’t be a stubborn idiot. Not about this.”

“I’m always a stubborn idiot.” her breath came out in short pants, “Hurts, but I’m ok. It’s a graze. Seen them before. Gotta just ride it out. It’ll heal.”

“It’s not only a graze from some blaster, Raelle.” 

She’d been tortured.

Beaten.

“I’ll be ok.” 

“No, Raelle!” Scylla barked. Her voice didn’t rise, but the cold even tone quivered with the emotions she barely kept locked away, forced down because she was in the middle of saving them both, and she could not lose control. Not now. Not when everything she ever cared about was in danger. Could still be taken away from her in a moment, before she could even do anything, even recognize that her entire world was lost. “You are not going to die because you’re too stubborn to give up on some stupid death wish.”

Raelle blinked up at her, edges of her eyes crinkling, “I don’t have a death wish.”

Scylla pressed her fingers into her forehead, the headache already forming as her chest tightened. She needed to remain calm. Focused. Yet, Raelle was spread out in front of her, covered in so many cuts and bruises she didn’t even look like the woman who last kissed her goodbye oh so long ago. The idea that had lingered in the back of her mind ever since she ran off the transport ship during the evacuation...maybe even longer...most certainly longer, settled heavily on the tip of her tongue, burning the back of her teeth and roof of her mouth until she let the words fall out, matches and kindle waiting to ignite, “Were your deflector shields working?”

“Scyl.”

“Were. They. Working?”

A pause.

“Not at full capacity.”

Scylla rocked back on her heels as if she’d been punched in the gut.

Raelle flew into a battle without her deflector shields fully working.

Scylla felt like she would throw up.

Raelle closed her eyes, hand lifting to rub against her face, causing her to wince as the simple touch stung the bruises and tiny open cuts.

Scylla gulped, unable to look at her but unable to look away, “That’s why you gave Anacostia the blaster.” Her tone shook, sounding far away even to her own ears, “You did know you were going to die.”

“I didn’t...not because…” Raelle covered her eyes, “I wanted you to be safe.”

“You didn’t need to give Anacostia the blaster to do that. It was yours. It was to keep you safe. I was fine on the officers’ ship. You knew that.”

Her already raspy voice lowered to a whisper, “It was from your parents, Scyl.”

Scylla blinked at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Did you take the hit meant for the officers’ ship?”

Raelle didn’t respond.

“Did you?”

_The pit of her stomach dropped when she saw an X-Wing appear out of nowhere, absorbing a shot directed at her ship._

_The X-Wing spiraled out of sight, half on fire, as they jumped to light speed._

“I intercepted a shot aimed at one of the ships I was supposed to protect.”

Scylla’s head dropped.

The room went silent, nothing but their shared breaths breaking into the desolate quiet that descended upon them.

Scylla didn’t know how she felt.

No.

That was wrong.

She knew exactly how she felt.

It should have scared her, the way her body wanted to go ridged. How her lungs wanted to expel every ounce of air inside of her.

The grief.

The sorrow.

The frozen fury.

The way her heart shattered.

The way her blood curdled.

Raelle sniffed, wetting her lips, “I did what I was supposed to.”

Scylla couldn’t listen to this.

“You needed a chance to get away.”

“We would have been fine. We actually had shields, Raelle. We were jumping to lightspeed.”

“You don’t know…”

“I do know.”

Scylla’s words seemed to ricochet off the walls.

Raelle swallowed thickly, “If it was your ship, I’d do the same thing every time.”

She would.

Without hesitation.

Scylla covered her mouth, physically holding back the gasp that formed in the back of her throat. She stared at the bandage wrapped side, imagining the grotesque wound hidden underneath. Her hand dropped from her mouth, emotions flickering across her face, in her eyes, so fast one was indiscernible from the next. 

She wanted to scream at Raelle. Shout. Yell. Make her understand that Scylla never wanted her to say that. To do that. Never asked her to. Never would ask her to.

But, she couldn’t.

Because, she would do the same for Raelle.

All she could do was stare. Crouched down next to the pilot, right next to her but feeling lightyears away.

To protect Scylla, Raelle had chosen death.

“I shouldn’t be alive, Scyl.” whispered, cracking the quiet in two, slicing it apart like a lightsaber. 

“Don’t say that.”

Raelle’s hand fell to her side. She tried to sit up, groaning as she shifted onto her elbows, pain clear on her face, “I don’t...I can’t remember everything.” Her eyes darted back and forth before settling on a distant spot straight ahead, not focused on the wall but the memories as they hit, replaying in her mind’s eye. 

_“I can’t see them, Rae!” Byron yelped, “I can’t see them!”_

_“Draw them around toward me. Rear of the lead destroyer.” Raelle ordered, turning sharply._

_“No! No, no, no, no!”_

_“Byron, fly towards me!” Raelle called out._

_No response._

_“Byron! Blue Three!”_

_Nothing._

_She arched back around, greeted with two TIE Fighters bursting through the burning remains of an X-Wing, debris drifting like specks of dust in the wind._

_Her hands went slack at the sight._

_That’s when she saw the destroyer cannon aim at one of the transport ships._

_It was a clear shot, a direct hit._

_She slammed down on the thrusters, racing as she sensed the cannon fire._

_The hit rocked her ship, nearly flipping them over as Raelle fought with the controls. BB went crazy, lights flashing and alarms sounding._

_Shields were gone._

_She tried to gain control of the spiraling X-Wing, the ship spinning like a top through the endless darkness, starships careening around her._

_“Come on, come on.” she mumbled, smashing at a blaring button. “BB, get those shields back up!”_

_Throwing all of her strength into the controls, she pulled back as hard as she could._

_The ship started to even out._

_A red beam tore through her right wing, ripping it off._

“I couldn’t get control.” she gazed blankly into the distance, mind back in the battle, “I..” she scoffed, “I tried to aim us for the Destroyer. Thought maybe we could cause some damage.” 

_The X-Wing tumbled through space, little more than a fiery marble spinning viciously and violently forward until it smashed into a wall...or another ship. There was nothing she could do. Nothing BB could do._

_No shields._

_Her right wings were gone._

_Almost total loss of power._

_She began to get woozy, the inertial dampener off, the g-forces slamming into her. Raelle fought to stay awake, holding onto the controls with every last bit of strength left inside of her. She pulled, seeing the destroyer, it’s cannons aimed at the fleet of Resistance bombers._

_The little X-Wing figurine rattled, falling into her lap._

_Drowsily, she looked down at it, eyelids heavy. Her fingers lethargically wrapped around it. Felt the smoothly carved wood._

_Scylla._

She slowly looked away, eyes sliding to Scylla, “I don’t know what happened. Blacked out. Next thing I remember is waking up in a cell.”

“Raelle,”

“I watched them shoot down Byron. I saw his ship just...explode.” she murmured. “Abi’s. I saw her go down. I didn’t...I couldn’t get control, Scyl. Everything was shot to hell. I thought...I thought I could do something, at least. If I hit a...a turret or...something.” Glassy eyes refused to look at Scylla, “Couldn’t even do that right.”

“Don’t.” 

Raelle smiled sadly, a tiny half grin that spoke more of suffering than joy, “I thought about you. Last thing I can remember, actually. I thought about the first time I saw you. Talked to you. I thought about the first time you kissed me.”

Scylla’s nails cut into her palms, her fists tight, but the pain didn’t even register.

Raelle blinked, tears gleaming like small diamonds on the ends of her lashes. She looked down, shoulder lifting in a half shrug, “I didn’t want to think about anything else but you.”

On the verge of breaking, Scylla carefully cupped Raelle’s face, bringing their foreheads together, “You did good, Raelle. Ok? You did good.” She kissed the spot between her eyebrows.

“I woke up in a cell. They tried to get me to talk. Tell them about the base. I swear I didn’t say anything.”

“I know. I believe you.”

“They...you were there. Tally. Abigail. My dad. But, it wasn’t you. It wasn’t them. I felt like I was going crazy.”

“They tried to manipulate you, Raelle. Mind games.”

Raelle nodded thoughtlessly, not saying anything, not even really hearing her.

“Hey,” Scylla kissed her softly, “We’re going to be ok. You’re going to be ok.”

Raelle refused to meet her eyes, tiny hiccups holding back any tears.

“Raelle,” Scylla sought her attention, “I believe you. It’s not your fault. You did everything you could. Everything. You helped us. You tried to save us. That was your first instinct. Because, that’s who you are. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing to be sorry for. Listen to me. You are strong. Brave.” She tenderly wrapped her in a soft embrace, holding her gently yet securely, kissing her cheek before burying her face in the breadth of Raelle’s shoulder.

Raelle sunk into the hug, limp and fragile against her, nestling into the sense of safety such arms offered her, had always offered her.

A warning beeped from the cockpit.

Raelle stiffened.

Scylla lifted her head, peering curiously over toward the front of the hull.

The beep sounded again.

Raelle twitched in her arms, causing Scylla to frown down at her.

It took her a moment to realize Raelle was struggling to get out of her grasp.

“Raelle?”

Raelle crawled away from her, tumbling off the seats onto the floor.

“Raelle!” Scylla grabbed her, helping her to her feet, mindful of the bandages.

Raelle groaned but hobbled to the pilot’s seat. Arm tucked against her side, she dragged herself the last few feet and collapsed into the chair. She immediately began hitting a few buttons, eyes growing wide and movements more frantic.

“What is it?” Scylla watched her.

She felt the dread rolling off Raelle in waves. A tsunami of terror crashing down on the shuttle and its occupants. It slammed into her own soul, making her fingertips twitch.

“Tracker.” Raelle bit out, “I forgot to turn off the tracker.”

Scylla’s insides turned to ice.

Tracker.

The ship had a tracker on it.

The First Order knew where they were.

The ship abruptly rocked to the side. Scylla caught herself at the last second, almost falling to the floor. She quickly jumped into the co-pilot’s seat and looked out into the expanse of stars before them.

“Can you turn it off?”

Raelle nodded, “They’ve found us. I should have turned it off earlier.”

“You were a bit busy passing out from a blaster rifle shot.” Scylla mentally berated herself for not thinking of the tracker. 

Of course this ship would have a tracker.

The ship rocked again, tossing both around like ragdolls in their chairs, thunderous rattling booming in their ears.

“Hang on.” Raelle snagged the controls, “We’re jumping.”

Lightspeed.

In the blink of an eye, they were gone, zooming through the very fabric of time.

They weren’t alone.

Hitting the coordinates Raelle punched in, slowing down to normal speed, the ship shook as another hit smashed into them from behind.

Alarms started flashing.

“Shields are losing power.” Raelle grumbled. She slammed down on the thrusters, the ship bursting forward. Deftly, the shuttle bobbed and weaved, racing as fast as it could and dodging the cannon fire. 

They needed to get away. 

The ship was good, but it wasn’t built for fighting. Not like this.

“Can we jump again?” Scylla asked, desperately trying to think of a plan.

“I’m lucky I even got these coordinates right. BB does the jumping logistics.” Raelle jerked them to the left, another shot screeching past. “They got a lock on us. They’ll track us anywhere we jump.”

Shit.

_If I hit a...a turret or...something._

Scylla’s head snapped up, “Turrets.”

There was a gun turret in the back of the ship.

Leaping to her feet, she sprinted through the hull, throwing herself into the gun turret seat at the rear of the shuttle. She untangled the comms headpiece, slipping it on and situating herself at the trigger, “Raelle?”

Raelle’s staticky voice called back, “Holding steady.”

Scylla peered out the viewfinder. 

A TIE Fighter swooped into sight. 

She didn’t hesitate.

The first laser missed.

The second didn’t.

Neither did the third.

The Fighter dropped down, maneuvering out of range. 

Three more appeared.

Scylla swiveled around, firing as fast as she could, causing the ships to swerve and return fire.

A Fighter exploded in a glorious burst of glittering destruction.

She didn’t have time to celebrate. She spun the gun around, firing at another starship.

It darted away from her laser shot, but then, out of nowhere, another burst of laser beams struck the ship, the mass of metal exploding spectacularly.

What was happening?

Then, she saw it.

An A-Wing looped around them, followed by three more, chasing the other First Order Fighters.

A-Wing.

Ripping off her headset, she sprinted back up to Raelle, feet pounding like each cannon shot tearing through space and ripping into the First Order starships.

The blonde was nearly shouting into the comms hooked to her ear, “This is Raelle Collar. Blue Squadron Leader. I repeat, this is Cpt. Raelle Collar, Blue Squadron, Salem Base.”

Static.

Both held their breaths.

“Raelle?” came through the line.

Relief swept through them both, a crazed laugh bubbling out of both of them. Raelle answered, “Hey, Glory. Um...think you might not shoot Scylla and me down?”

“Scylla is with you?”

“Affirmative.”

“Oh my god.” Glory was caught between a squeal and an exhalation.

Scylla leant over Raelle, speaking directly into the small mouthpiece hooked along her jaw, “Glory, we need to get back to base. Raelle needs medical attention, and we have information for Anacostia.”

“Copy,” Glory replied. “We’ll escort you to base. It’s good to have you back, Raelle.”

Raelle peered up at Scylla, “You talk to Glory?”

“See what you miss when you get captured? She told me about how you like to talk about me to other people.”

Raelle blinked up at her.

Scylla couldn’t help but kiss her.

They’d been found.

They’d made it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you say - it’s just a scratch - again, I’ll have the droid come back and run through an entire diagnostic exam for a second time.” Scylla settled back in her seat.
> 
> “He’s annoying.”
> 
> “He knows medicine.”
> 
> “I know medicine.”
> 
> “You’re a pilot. He’s a medical droid.”
> 
> “I could be a medic.”
> 
> “Listen to the droid, Raelle.”

_The lukewarm water felt like heaven as it sputtered out of the opening overhead, raining down on Raelle’s tired body and soothing the aching muscles that protested every time she so much as thought about moving._

_Or breathing._

_Or existing._

_It had been a rough mission._

_She groaned as her shoulders seized, phantom straps digging into her chest and cutting into her burning body as they tried to pull her back, hold her in place._

_She leaned forward, resting her head against the cool shower wall, water dripping down her face and cascading across her bruised back like the waterfalls she had heard of on distant planets. Tiny rivulets turned into streams trailing across her once tawny skin, outlining the chorded muscles down to the curve of her hips, sticking to the lines of her ribs and mingling with the exhaustion pooling in the small of her back._

_Her squadron had been called out on a mission. What was meant to be an assist in scouting a trading route that had reported signs of activity possibly linked to First Order weapons orders had turned into a battle as First Order fighters appeared out of nowhere. No warning. No sign._

_Nothing but the first shot that smashed into Byron’s hull, knocking him out of formation._

_What happened next was a blur of cannon fire and BB going crazy when a direct hit took out her entire shield capabilities._

_For the first time, Raelle had truly been without protection, needing to use every trick and ounce of luck she had to stay in the fight, to not turn into bits of debris floating around like so many others had._

_God, she hoped she and BB could figure out how to get those shields back up and online. They’d been on the fritz a few times, wobbling in and out, but they’d never fully disappeared._

_The generator had never taken a direct hit._

_Her X-Wing barely made it back to base, smoldering and half on fire as she skidded into the landing bay. Technicians sprinted toward her as she rammed her shoulder into the canopy, the hydraulic hinges jammed shut._

_She couldn’t get out, and acrid smoke was filling the cockpit._

_It was Abigail, wrench in hand swinging widely, who jumped in first, shouting at the others to help her open the stuck lid so Raelle could scramble out of the flaming vessel._

_Tally saved BB, helping wrench the droid out as Glory and a technician gathered around Abigail, prying the metal up far enough that Raelle could crawl out, coughing as smoke filled her lungs, black wisps scorching the back of her throat and causing her lungs to painfully contract as she desperately searched for air._

_The blonde was drawn out of her thoughts when the door to the shower glided open, a quiet exhaled curse pricking her ears while the rush of cool air prickled her skin, causing tiny bumps to form along her naked flesh. She felt someone slide in behind her, the door closing with a muted click._

_She slumped further against the wall as soft lips delicately kissed the back of her shoulder._

_Lithe arms wrapped around her waist, a familiar chest pressing into her back._

_“Your X-Wing looks like shit.” Scylla mumbled._

_Raelle let out a choked laugh, “Yeah.” She sniffled, suddenly wanting to cry. To curl up in a strong secure embrace and let herself go._

_She didn’t._

_She couldn’t._

_But, oh, did she want to._

_She closed her eyes tightly at the tender touch, breath hitching as another kiss brushed like a whisper against her back._

_She suddenly felt so tired._

_Tired and frustrated and hopeless and angry and sad._

_A storm blustered and billowed inside, twisting and turning until it tangled into an overwhelming monstrosity that choked her mind._

_Her chin quivered, and she bit down hard, her entire face spasming with pain at the force ricocheting along her jaw and into her head. Teeth hurting enough to make her wonder if they would bleed or shatter._

_Hands gentle as clouds, Scylla carefully spun Raelle around, touching her forehead to her girlfriend’s and brushing their noses together, “Hey.”_

_“Hey.” Raelle breathed out, a tiny hiccup of a sob escaping with the single word. She curved her hands around Scylla’s strong supple hips and held her close. Her fingers flexed against bare skin, wanting to dig in as deep as possible, have her entire body burrow in, hide from the world, not have to worry about broken ships or war. Let Scylla see the scared emotional soul who kept feeling like she was back in the pilot’s seat, swerving dangerously close to a cannon blast, the world spinning and tumbling as she fought for control, lights flashing and her droid blaring._

_Scylla tutted softly, running her hands up her sides to cup the crook of her neck, lovingly tracing the strap shaped bruises mottling her skin._

_“Thought you were on Coruscant.” Raelle said instead of the words that stuck to the roof of her mouth. Words like ‘love’ and ‘need’ and ‘let’s run away together.’_

_Words that would do neither of them any good._

_Not now._

_Maybe not ever._

_“Got back early.” Scylla swiped a streak of water from her brow, “Missed my girlfriend.” She nudged her nose against her cheek, words washing over Raelle’s mouth, “I missed you.”_

_Raelle kissed her._

_Kissed her like she was the balm to every ache, the answer to every doubt, the source of inspiration for every thought and action she’d ever mused._

_Scylla tasted like home and freedom, like a cozy bed and unending skies._

_She felt like everything Raelle would ever want or need._

_Scylla kissed her back, eagerly accepting but not letting them spiral, not giving in completely to the want coming to life low in her belly. Instead, for the first time, she slowed the kiss, turned it soft, long, achingly gentle.She didn’t reach for a breast or hungrily guide Raelle to her knees. No, she ran her thumbs along the underside of Raelle’s jaw, caressing as her fingers massaged the nape of her neck, carefully breaking the kiss to whisper fervently, “Tell me you’re ok.”_

_A gulp, “I...” she stammered, the simple lie not coming forth, “I don’t know.”_

_Hearing the stuttered confession broke something inside of the spy that she didn't even know could break. Something close to a word she refused to utter. Had desperately sworn to herself ever since she met the pilot that she would never even entertain the ridiculous thought of._

_Yet, hearing those cracked words had her own body feeling as if she were the one spinning through space, stomach dropping and paralyzing fear making her unable to do anything. With nothing to hold on to. Nothing but the younger woman standing before her._

_If she would even still be there, waiting to catch her._

_With a coldness seeping into her veins, another feeling, warm, blazing, insistent, threaded through her mind and into her body._

_She wanted to take care of Raelle. Be there for her, with her. Make sure she was ok. Make the coldness reflected in both their souls disappear._

_Just like Raelle had been doing since the moment their eyes first met. Chipping away and replacing all the emptiness inside of Scylla with something...else. Something...special. Something Scylla found herself cherishing every time she left for a mission or found herself alone, missing her lover's lopsided grin and honey sweet voice._

_Without looking, Scylla reached out and snagged the small rag and soap Raelle had brought with her and set aside. She deftly lathered the soap into the rag, fingertips lightly cupping Raelle’s chin. Mouth tremulous, the brunette tilted Raelle’s head to the side, wiping the sudsy cloth down her jaw, cleaning away tiny specks of dirt and despair. After every pass, she reverently kissed each newly revealed patch of skin, washing away and replacing anew._

_As she kissed along her collar bone, Scylla felt something shift inside, settle in place. A tiny movement in her chest that had her breath tremble and her hand shake ever so slightly. A realization that floated up to her mind, a part of herself revealed that she never thought could be there, that she could feel._

_She swallowed the words that sparked on the tip of her tongue with a swipe across a shoulder, tasting the mixture of water droplets and care...affection...love._

_Her instincts told her to run. To not allow it to happen. She wasn’t meant for this. She never experienced this, and how could she survive if she gave in to the unknown? Didn’t leave when staying was never an option? Except, for the first time, it was._

_For the first time, a part of her, a part growing with every day she spent falling asleep and waking up next to this enchanting woman, believed in words she never before trusted._

_Hope._

_Love._

_Belonging._

_The memory of hearing that Raelle was in trouble, Blue Leader had landed with her ship on fire after an unexpected battle, produced a fear Scylla hadn’t felt since she was sixteen and curled in a cubbyhole beneath the floorboards, her parents refusing to cooperate with strangers holding pistols to their heads._

_She hadn’t saved them. Hadn’t acted. Remained hidden even while they stood bravely. Even when they were murdered._

_She hadn’t been there when Raelle landed, hurt and close to being consumed by smoke and fire, unable to escape._

_She almost lost the most important person in the galaxy._

_She almost lost the reason she felt this way. This way that was so terrifying yet not as scary as the very idea that it could go away. That Raelle could go away._

_Raelle’s eyes never left her, softly closing at one point, letting the feel of the gentle ministrations take hold in her mind, allowing her body to relax in the safe comfort the spy offered._

_As the cloth eased down a firm belly, Raelle caught Scylla’s hand, flattening her palm across the back of it and holding it still. Scylla blinked at her, her eyes slipping closed as Raelle leaned into her, letting her mouth melt against winsome lips. The hand atop Scylla’s tightened, fingers lacing and lifting it away._

_The rag fell to the floor as Raelle brought the hand up, twisting her wrist and letting palms touch. Kissing Scylla harder, she pushed into her, the spray of the water making their skin slick and wily. Raelle urged her back until Scylla touched the wall, water crashing down on them as Scylla’s hand was pressed against the smooth tile, held firmly in place_

_Heat dripped down Scylla’s thighs, mixing with the fresh water pounding against Raelle’s back as the blonde draped her body against her, tasting every inch of her mouth before biting at her neck._

_“Ok?” Raelle asked, teeth worrying a patch of pale skin._

_Scylla gulped, nodding._

_Even in the haze of want that descended on her mind, she could feel the way Raelle’s grip was unsteady on her hand. They way she shook in the warm water._

_Scylla’s breath caressed her ear, “What do you need?”_

_“You. Always you.”_

_She kissed a tiny patch of skin, “Then, take me.”_

* * *

Scylla cradled the hand in her own, delicate fingertips tracing the lines etched into the palm, broken and cracked knuckles safely nestled in her grasp. She hummed softly to herself as she reached the end of tired fingertips, lightly stroking the pads before restarting the journey once again. She looked up from where she was perched on a stool next to the utilitarian bed, sheets thin and crisp, a place not for comfort but recovery. Raelle was leaned back, head resting on a small pillow, faded smile tugging at her mouth as she looked back at Scylla. Bandages peeked out from beneath the loose white cotton top that she had been changed into once they arrived at the base, the flowing cotton trousers scrunched up at her feet, a bit too long for her short lanky frame. 

Malnourished and dehydrated, her already small frame swam in the borrowed clothing.

“Hi.” Raelle mumbled hoarsely once she caught Scylla’s eyes. She cleared her throat, grimacing slightly at the scratchiness.

“Hi.” Scylla whispered back, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness that had enveloped the small medical room. 

Raelle’s fingers curled up, intercepting Scylla’s and tangling with them, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Your charm won’t work this time.” Scylla smiled, pushing away the slight heat that threatened to paint her cheeks a dusty pink. “You’re on bedrest.”

“Can do a lot in bed.”

“Not that.”

“Got proof of that Intelligence, Ramshorn?”

“Besides Healer's orders?”

The blonde frowned grumpily

“You are a stubborn patient.” Scylla added.

Raelle rolled her eyes, “He didn’t know what he was talking about.”

“He’s a medical droid, Raelle. He is literally built and programmed specifically for this.”

_“Ouch” Raelle growled, glaring through half lidded eyes at the droid as it poked her side._

_“Third degree burns from close range rifle blast. Surgical grafting of supplemental organic matter is recommended.” the droid summarized, robotic voice droning on as it scuttled forward, prodding harder at the wound._

_Raelle weakly batted it away, “It’s fine. I don’t need any surgery.”_

_“If surgery is not elected there is a 75% chance…”_

_“I don’t want to hear it.”_

_“I do.” Scylla stood in the doorframe for the medical room, stern look on her face making Raelle’s mouth snap shut, “75% chance of what?”_

_“75% chance of infection leading to 100% scarring. Factoring in a weakened immune system, malnutrition, previous environmental conditions, amount of time since the injury occurred, and lack of self-care, there is an 80% chance of eventual organ failure.”_

_“Those are not correct.” Raelle feebly gestured._

_The droid almost looked affronted, “My calculations are correct.”_

_Raelle opened her mouth but was instantly cut off by Scylla, “She will have the skin grafts. And, she’s going to do whatever you think is best for her overall medical care.”_

_“I know this stuff.” Raelle groused. “It’s not that bad.”_

_She refused to look at Scylla._

_They both knew it was that bad._

Raelle grumbled to herself with a tiny pout that Scylla couldn’t resist kissing. The brunette tenderly kissed her again, savoring the fact that she could do so.

“If you say - it’s just a scratch - again, I’ll have the droid come back and run through an entire diagnostic exam for a second time.” Scylla settled back in her seat.

“He’s annoying.”

“He knows medicine.”

“I know medicine.”

“You’re a pilot. He’s a medical droid.”

“I could be a medic.”

“Listen to the droid, Raelle.”

Raelle bit her lip, face turning dark, an invisible shadow passing over it.

“What is it?” Scylla asked, her smile evening out, immediately noticing the change in her lover. Was something hurting? Was she dizzy? Sick? Something else? She was prepared to call the medical droid and any other person or machine around who could help.

Raelle shrugged, gaze dropping to where she had started mindlessly picking at the sheet wrapped around her legs. The confession was quiet, mundane, an attempt to not let her voice fill with the emotions swirling in her heart, “I miss BB.”

Scylla’s shoulders dropped.

BB.

Raelle’s droid.

Her friend.

A constant companion for years.

“She could still be out there, Raelle.”

A scoff, “Yeah, reprogrammed as a First Order bot, if she even survived at all.”

“Raelle,”

Raelle shook her head, “It’s fine.”

Scylla scooted closer, holding her hand between both of hers, “It’s ok to miss BB.” Her voice dipped, “It’s ok to miss all of them.”

She knew this would be difficult for Raelle. Death could be a sensitive subject for her. Loss. She could remember Raelle’s face, the look in her eyes, the way the emotions coiled and crashed around her, so palpable that Scylla could feel them herself, when Raelle first told her about her mother. About how she died.

Raelle’s emotions could be wild. Passionate. Exhilarating.

They could also be devastating.

Raelle blinked, the sparkle in her eye tearful, “It’s just…” she trailed off, pursing her lips.

Holding in her thoughts. Her emotions.

Scylla knew, even though Raelle could explode in temperament, any outburst was better than this. Pushing it down. Away. Numbing herself to what was happening.

Raelle wasn’t meant to be cold. She burned hotter than the brightest sun.

The dead vacant air that could overtake her made Scylla shiver in fear. For both of them.

She refused to ever let Raelle turn into that. 

Turn into someone who wasn’t alive.

“Hey,” Scylla lifted her hand to her mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, “You did what you could. More than you could. None of this is your fault. No one would want you to think that.”

Raelle’s lashes fluttered, the corner of her mouth twitching morosely, “I should’ve stuck by Byron. He was right there…”

“There was nothing you could do, Raelle.” Scylla silently beseeched her to listen, “You didn’t order the attack.” She exhaled, “You didn’t order your squadron to meet it.”

The First Order had.

Alder had.

Alder had ordered outgunned and outmanned pilots to fly out as sacrifices while she and those she deemed worthy, important enough, ran away.

Scylla had run away.

Without even saying goodbye.

The brunette pushed those thoughts away. She couldn’t focus on that. Not on herself. Not when Raelle was right there, on the brink of being shattered. Barely held together by stubbornness, heart, and Scylla’s hands holding her own.

Raelle’s head flickered to the side, brows and chin quivering. 

Scylla held the cut up hand against her lips, mouthing the words into the healing skin, “You. Did. Everything. You. Could.”

Raelle pursed her lips, eyes distant, “I could hear him.” Her throat bobbed, “I could hear Abi. They just needed one...one shot from me, one fly by to distract, draw attention away, and they’d be fine.” The blue slowly seemed to drain from her eyes, foggy somber grey taking over, her voice sounding like nothing Scylla had ever heard from her before, “I almost got you hurt.”

_Raelle’s head wobbled, “I can’t, Scyl.”_

_“Yes, you can.” she holstered her gun and crouched down, “Come on, Raelle. It’s only a little bit farther.”_

_Raelle shook her head ruefully, “Once you hit the hangar, you gotta run. I can’t run, Scyl.”_

_“You are coming with me.”_

_“I’m already slowing you down.” Raelle's brows dipped._

“Raelle,”

“You could’ve been killed. Hurt.” She blinked, “I don’t know how you didn’t.”

Except for a few minor bruises and scratches, little aches and pains, Scylla was fine.

Not like Raelle who had to be physically carried into the medical bay.

Who had all but passed out before she was carefully laid in the bed she currently occupied.

Scylla traced the circle of her wrist, “Don’t worry about me. Ok?”

“You could’ve been hurt because of me. Because I…”

“I wasn’t leaving you behind.” Scylla’s eyes flashed, “Would you have left me behind? If I was hurt?”

Raelle inhaled shakily, “Of course not.”

“Then, why would I ever leave you?” she fiddled with the end of Raelle’s sleeve, “I go where you go, remember?”

Words once spoken to Anacostia that had become a declaration for the entire base’s ears. 

“Do you still mean it?” the words tasted bitter and harsh in Scylla’s mouth, but they came out, ghosts of a fearful need to know where Raelle truly stood in that moment. Where her head was. “Are you still with me?” Were they still by each other’s sides?

Raelle didn’t hesitate. 

“Always.”

Scylla tenderly squeezed her hand. “We’ll figure it out.” She recited the words that lodged in her heart when Raelle quietly made vows neither of them were fully prepared for but which both of them had felt every day since they met, “I’m in this with you. I’m in. No matter what happens. No matter what anybody else thinks. I’m with you.”

The doors to the room slid open with a hiss.

Anacostia strode in, pausing at the sight of the two young women so close to each other.

“Collar, good to see you back.” she finally greeted, a twinge of affection twisting in her words.

Raelle subtly wiped at her eyes, drawing her hand out of Scylla’s grasp, “Anacostia.”

“Ramshorn,” Anacostia nodded at the brunette, “your information has proven invaluable as the General plans our assault on the First Order base.”

“That’s a first.” Scylla rested a hand on Raelle’s hip. 

Anacostia didn’t respond to the sarcastic barb, instead turning her gaze back to Raelle, “We are all eager for your recovery, Collar, and look forward to you rejoining the ranks as soon as possible.” 

Scylla’s hand tightened.

Rejoin the ranks.

Of course that’s what they worried about.

Another warm body to send out to the front lines.

Not caring the last time they sent her out, she didn’t come back.

She almost died.

Scylla silently inhaled deeply, taking comfort in the feel of Raelle so close to her. In the warmth she could feel through the thin sheet beneath her palm. Strengthening the calmness she needed to be for her girlfriend through simply knowing Raelle was right there next to her, safe and healing.

Anacostia stood tall, hands clasped behind her back, “While Scylla’s information on the First Order base is very helpful, the General would like to understand what information you may have, Collar.”

“No,” Scylla shook her head, “She’s still recovering.”

They were not doing this now.

Not when Raelle was still so vulnerable.

Physically and mentally.

“You know as well as I do that the sooner we talk about this, the less chance for her to forget something. Something that could prove vital.”

“What more could Alder possibly need? I told you the layout of the base. Their weaponry and combat capabilities. You even have one of their ships.”

“And we are grateful for that,” Anacostia didn’t back down, “But, there may be something you did not see or have the time to discover.”

“So she sent you to interrogate Raelle before she’s even had time to rest?” Time to process what had happened to her. To realize that she was safe and cared for and alive.

For both of them to fully comprehend she was alive.

“General Alder wanted to speak with her, herself, along with her council, before Raelle even arrived at medical.” Anacostia shot back, “I volunteered to conduct the interview considering my...closeness...with you both and participation in the original mission to the Cession.”

Her message was clear.

She’d bought Raelle time to at least be seen by the medical droid and not make Raelle have to speak with a roomful of strangers. With Alder. With people who didn’t care and more than likely didn’t even know her name beyond a brief glance at a file.

Scylla knew she should be grateful. A part of her was.

But, another part of her wanted to protect Raelle from anything, including having to relive the nightmare of her imprisonment.

Resistance be damned.

“Ramshorn, if you could give us a minute.” Anacostia tilted her chin up, signaling for Scylla to leave.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

She was not leaving Raelle’s side until she was back to full strength and smiling again.

She went where Raelle went. 

“I’ll do it.” Raelle spoke up, exhausted red laced eyes focused on her hands that were rubbing together in her lap. 

“Raelle,” Scylla turned to her, caressing her hip, the sheet wrinkling at her movements.

“What do you want to know?” Raelle asked passively, no fight left inside of her.

Anacostia seemed to sigh in resignation, understanding what she was about to do, “How did the First Order capture you?”

Raelle pressed the pad of her thumb into her palm, “I don’t know. I was flying. I saw one of the destroyers aiming at a transport vessel. Most likely one containing officers. I was able to intercept the shot, but it knocked out my shields. Before I could recover, a second took out my right wings. We lost power.” Her words came out mild, almost monotone, but the stress was visible in the crinkles around her eyes, in the way her thumb pressed harder and harder into her hand, “I thought I could take out a ship, one of their guns, maybe the whole thing, if I crashed into it. I...I blacked out before we could hit anything.”

Anacostia took this in, “Tractor beam. Many destroyers have them. You most likely got caught in it and pulled in.”

Raelle shrugged, not looking away from her hands, not caring about an answer. 

Unable to ignore the anxiety rolling off her girlfriend in waves, each one slamming into her like she was the sands of a beach’s shoreline, Scylla gingerly placed her hand on top of Raelle’s, prying them apart and taking hold, thumb soothing along the back of her palm.

“I woke up in a cell.” Raelle continued, watching Scylla’s thumb move back and forth, “Spent a few days there. They tried to get me to talk. About the base. About our abilities. Plans. I...I didn’t say anything. I swear I didn’t.”

“We know.” Scylla assured her.

“Sometimes they’d send in someone I knew.”

“Someone you knew?” Anacostia questioned.

“Scylla. Abigail. Tally. You.” Raelle’s hand tightened around Scylla’s, “I didn’t tell them anything. They said it was ok to. I didn’t listen.”

Anacostia seemed to deflate as Raelle spoke, “Mind manipulation.”

“One day, we were transported to the Cession. Another cell. I didn’t even know till they dragged us outside one day.” She stopped, her breath becoming ragged.

“Raelle,” Scylla ducked her head, searching for her eyes, “you don’t have to talk about this right now.”

She’d fight the entire base if she had to.

Raelle gazed down at her hands, lost in her own mind, “They needed us to clean up debris. Get rid of junk that was in the way of construction.” She began to shake, “At first, I didn’t even know what it was. I just thought it was junk.” Her mouth trembled, “I saw his gloves. I’d know them anywhere. He wore them every day.”

“Whose gloves?” Anacostia asked.

Raelle didn't answer, holding on to Scylla’s hand so tightly the brunette was starting to lose feeling. Scylla didn’t flinch. Didn’t move. Gave Raelle whatever she needed.

“Whose gloves, Raelle?” Anacostia tried again.

“My dad’s.” she whispered.

Anacostia’s back straightened.

Raelle sniffed, “There were bones. Clothes. They were houses. We were removing houses. People.”

That was enough.

Scylla leaned over, cupping Raelle’s cheek, “It’s ok. You’re ok.” She peeked over her shoulder at Anacostia, “She’s done. You have everything you need.” She turned back to Raelle, kissing the crown of her head. 

“When I wasn’t working, they kept trying to make me talk.” Raelle finally looked up, not seeming to hear Scylla. Not seeming to even be aware of anyone other than those in her mind. A tear rolled down her cheek, and Scylla carefully wiped it away. “Sometimes they’d hit me. Sometimes they’d use people I love to talk to me. Sometimes...sometimes they tried to tell me why the Republic was hurting us. Told me about how the Republic abandoned my planet. Left us for dead. Abandoned other planets. That...the First Order cared. Wanted better for the galaxies. Could finally bring peace and prosperity. Order.”

“They tried to recruit you?” Anacostia confirmed as Scylla caressed Raelle’s cheek.

Raelle gave a tiny noncommittal nod.

Scylla kissed her forehead, focusing on the feel of the woman in her arms and not the rage burning deep within her belly.

The First Order tried to break Raelle.

Hurt her. Manipulated her. 

Took her family from her.

Scylla silently vowed to make them regret it. To get justice.

To protect and avenge her girl.

“I love you.” she whispered against Raelle’s skin, closing her eyes against her own tears. She didn’t care that they had an audience. That Anacostia was standing right there watching them. She didn’t pull away, instead, trying to put as much love as possible into her words, her touch.

Raelle needed her.

She was never going to let anything stop her from being there for her.

“You did well, Collar. You were brave. We are all very proud of you.” Anacostia spoke up kindly. She gave another sigh, “Do you know why they chose the Cession?”

“No,” Raelle shook her head.

“Anything? Anything you overheard or saw?” Anacostia encouraged. “Even if it seems insignificant.”

“No.”

“Wait,” Scylla frowned. Something tickled at the back of her mind. “They were about ready to start a new phase.” What had it been? What was it?

She needed to remember.

_The boots stopped._

_“Really?” a woman’s voice asked delightedly._

_“Yes,” her partner replied. “Once the final preparations are complete, we have received orders to begin the extraction.”_

_“Finally,” a laugh, “has Intelligence discovered where the Tarim are?”_

_“They believe so. We are sending patrols to scout the area to confirm. Once done, the base should be complete and we can finally turn this backwards hellhole into something useful.”_

_“Finally.”_

“The Tarim.” 

Anacostia frowned.

“I overheard officers talking about the Tarim.” Scylla recalled. “They spoke about extraction and scouting out where the Tarim are.”

“Who or what are the Tarim?” Anacostia perked up slightly, serious but interested.

Scylla had no idea.

“Nomads.” Raelle mumbled.

Scylla curved her hand around, lightly scratching the back of her head, “What?”

Raelle cleared her throat, voice raspy with emotion, “The Tarim are a bunch of nomads. They live outside of the Valley. In the Tarim Basin. Keep to themselves. Mama...mama used to go out there, sometimes. Would help if they had a sickness or someone was badly injured. I went along a couple times. They don’t like outsiders. Worse than Cessions.”

“Why would the First Order care about them?” Anacostia asked.

“Maybe they think the Tarim could be a problem for the base?” Scylla tossed out. “An annoyance? Better to get rid of anything that could pose a threat?”

“They’re peaceful people. Don’t believe in fighting.” Raelle shook her head. “Keep to themselves, anyways. Never once came to our village.”

“What else do you know about them?” Anacostia stared at the blonde.

Raelle squinted in thought, and Scylla brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, letting her fingers trace the arch of her ear. “Some said they knew magic. Stupid rumors. Said they could do things that didn’t make sense. Weren’t natural.”

“Like what?” the officer prodded.

“I don’t know. Move things without touching them. That kind of stuff.” She scoffed, “Some people said they knew the Force, but everyone knows that’s a bunch of bullshit.”

“Them knowing the Force?” Anacostia clarified.

“The Force.” Raelle replied. “Kids’ stories. It’s all made up. Besides, that’s all about Jedi or whatever, right? They’re all dead. That’s what the stories say, anyway. The Tarim aren’t Jedi, and they aren’t dead.”

Anacostia stood still, not saying anything, eyes hazy with thought.

Scylla focused on Raelle, though her words tumbled around in her head. 

“We need to speak to the General.” Anacostia finally said, words firm.

“Why?” Raelle frowned.

“Because, Collar,” Anacostia turned to leave, “It’s not bullshit.”

“What isn’t?”

“The Force.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for the ride so far, dear readers. Looks like we've hit a turning point! I just wonder what that turning point is. 
> 
> You are all amazing, and kudos button smash for you who read this chapter. Kudos smash plus a virtual hug for those who actually hit that kudos button. Kudos smash, virtual hug, and round of appreciative applause for those who leave a comment.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Know what's going to happen next? Drop some words. :)


End file.
